


Let her shine

by AsunaRayne



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Helping, Multi, dealing with abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 41,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaRayne/pseuds/AsunaRayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Tori have been together for a year now ever since Sikowitz made them go on a date.It wasn't easy to admit they liked each other, Jade had been horrible to Tori for so long that when the girl started being nice Tori had thought it was a trick but it turned out Jade had just been too afraid to admit the truth. Tori whose parents had always let her and her sister know they didn't care about their sexual preferences had an easier time letting Jade know that she was in to her even after all the hell she'd put her through. It had made seeing her happy all the more special for her, also those few times when Jade had been kind and helpful to their friends had caused her to see the good in her. The gang is in 11th grade and not much has changed except the dating circle.Andrea and Cat are together and Robbie is single. Beck is seeing a more mature and Tori like Trina, who is in 12th grade.<br/>Everyone still gets on great and everything at school is better then ever, for now at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Annoying calls

**Author's Note:**

> My chapters are going to switch from Tori to Jades point of view so somethings you'll get to see the same thing but from different prospectives.  
> Also yes I know my grammar and spelling suck I'm dyslexic but don't have any idea how to get a beta and sure as hell am not asking any of my friends to do it because one- they don't know I'm into girls  
> Two- they would die if they found out I wrote fanfiction  
> So please excuse the mistakes hopefully they aren't to bad and you can over look them and still enjoy the story now if they are horrible please let me know ill try and fix it :-)

                                Tori   
I walked into Sikowitz's class and sat next to the girl id been with 15 minutes ago but yet felt like it had been an eternity.  
"Hey hot stuff," I say leaning into Jades arm and inhaling the sent of her worn leather jacket.  
"Must you call me pet names?"  
I smile and lean up to kiss her.  
"Of course grumpy gills," i say growing nervous at the stare my girlfriend is giving me. After a moment though I notice her lips twitch upwards and know she's not truly upset.  
"Tori!" Came a loud sweet voice.i turn already knowing it came from Cat.  
"Hey kit-Cat, what's up?"I ask smiling and studying the pretty redhead. I can't help but noticed a girl standing slightly to the right of her. I have to hold back a gasp when I look at her, she is beautiful. Her blonde hair so light its almost white and her skin is as pale as jades which causes her bright blue eyes to almost glow.  
I take a breath and glance back at Jade and feel somewhat better since she's studying the girl with a hungry look in her eyes as well. Even though we're in a relationship we check out girls together at the mall and even in the hallway it's  a lot of fun to do but this was different this girl is something special.  
"Cat whose your friend?" Jade asked with a smirk. I grow slightly nervous but its quickly pushed away when Jade takes my hand in hers.  
"Oh this is Max,"she says with a giggle,"she's new,"  
"Hi Max nice to meet you I'm Tori and this is Jade," I say with a big "Tori smile" as Jade calls them.  
The girl waves and Jade makes a noise before speaking again.  
"What cat got your tongue? "  
I elbow her easily but can't help but let out a small laugh when I notice the girls eyes light up and a smile form.  
"No I didn't take her tongue Jade! Oh would I even do that?"Cat asks.  
"Nice to meet you both,"max says taking a seat across from me and Jade.  
"She's so...I don't even know how to explain her,"I mumble into Jades ear.  
"God, keep your legs closed Vega," Jade says back putting her mouth close enough to my ear that I can fell her warm breath and it slightly drives me insane.  
"Don't worry ,HotStuff, i only take my pants off for you," I whisper. I feel her hand tighten around mine and smirk at the lust in her eyes.  
She wants to kiss me but Sikowitz walks in and starts going on about some new coconut he has.  
At lunch cat brings her new friend and the gang all seem to like her. Aside from Robbie asking her out and causing her to go bright red everything seems to go fine.  
"So Max where did you go to school before?"Jade asks as she takes my hand under the table.  
"I went to south ridge but got a scholarship to come here after I sent in a video,"she said softly. I noticed she always seemes to almost whisper her words and it makes me wonder why, south ridge girls were usually extremely loud but they've always been nice as to where north ridge girls were loud and rude.  
"What do you do?" Andre asks as he puts an arm around cats shoulders.  
"I play guitar, piano and drums and I sing,"she said blushing again,"I never thought I was that good but my little sister begged me to send in a tape so I did the next think I know I have a full scholarship."  
"Oh that's really cool we will have to sing together sometime," I say trying to be friendly but notice jades grip tighten.  
"Maybe,"Max said not looking at me but at Jade,"I have a girlfriend and she's sort of possessive and I don't think she would like that. No offense she just wouldn't like me signing with another girl,"  
"I completely understand," I mumble looking to Jade with an eyebrow slightly cocked.  
"What I'm not that bad,"she says annoyed.  
After school I notice Max standing alone in the park lot frowning at her phone and looking nervous.  
Jade wasn't at her car yet so I walk over and put on another award winning Tori smile as I speak to her.  
"Your ride late?"I ask causing her to jump.  
"Oh hi Tori,"she says with a quick smile,"Yes, Tyler my girlfriend was suppose to pick me up so we could go to the movies but she's running late. She goes to south ridge so it's going to be a while before she gets here,"  
"Oh wow that's about 2 hours away right?"  
"Ya but I don't really have another way home now,"she said looking slightly embarrassed.  
"I suppose everyone will know soon enough. Me getting accepted into Hollywood Arts was kind of a surprise and I have 4 younger siblings so my family couldn't really move so I'm living with my gran and she can't drive to come and get me. "  
I nodded as she spoke but something about her story seemed off, maybe it was the way she hesitated over saying she lived with her grandmother, it really wasn't a big deal just slightly odd.  
"I missed my bus because Tyler was suppose to come get me and now I'm stuck waiting another hour and a half."  
"Well Jade and I could take you home and your girlfriend could pick you up there instead of you waiting here"I offer.  
"Really you guys would do that?"she asks with a huge grin.  
"What are we really doing babe?" Jade says coming up behind me and putting her arms around my waist.  
"Just giving Max a ride home,"I say turning to kiss her.  
"Sure not like we had plans. Well, unless you count going home and..." Jade starts but I quickly cut her off by placing my hand over her mouth, which resulted in her licking it.  
"Eeww Jade!"I yell as I run my now wet hand on my pants.  
"What you don't seem to mind my spit when it's other places,"she says with a smirk.  
"To much info,"max says laughing as she follows us to the car.  
"She's very blunt but it's one of the many reasons I like her,"I say adjusting the radio until I find a David Bowie song.  
After dropping Max off in a very questionable neighborhood we go to Jade's house and hang out since her father and stepmother are hardly ever home which use to annoy Jade but now she always seems happy about it.  
"So Vega I saw the way you looked at that girl and now your offering to give her rides home,"Jade says in mock anger,"one might think you like her pretty blue eyes more then my green ones,"  
"What never!"I say pushing her on to the couch before settling myself on her with on leg on either side. I easily pin her arms and lean down so she can't look anywhere but my eyes.  
"I like only you grumpy gills and there's nothing that will ever change that!"I say a little more forcefully then I intended but sometimes she needs to hear it," you are my world Jade,"  
She relaxes under me before jerking forward to claim my lips. This isn't the soft little pecks that we give at school this is a I need you kiss, a kiss that shows her fear of losing me. When she and beck broke up I had been the one who was there the "friend," to help her through it but once she was over it she still seemed to cling to me and at first I worried I was just a filler for Beck but we spent a month apart when Jade went to visit her mother in Paris and when she came back we decided to start dating. My parents didn't mind in the least but hers still haven't a clue, she worries her dad won't accept it and though it bothers me I hate fighting with her so it's something I've let go,for now. I kiss her back again showing her that I'm not Beck, that I don't plan on going anywhere and when we finally break for air my arms are wrapped around her neck and she's got her now free arms around my waist.  
"God I love when you do that," Jade says slightly out of breath.  
"And what would that be? Kissing you?"I ask leaning down for another but she pulls back.  
"No, taking control. You don't do it often which I'm okay with you know I'm more the alpha type but ever once in awhile you do it and it just....gets me so hot,"she says standing and throwing me on the couch all in one quick motion. Jade is slightly taller than me and much stronger. I mean I'm not weak but she is just... More muscle than I could hope to be and I'm okay with that especially when she does these kinds of things.  
"Well maybe I can help put you out,"I say pulling at her cloths.  
She leans back to pull her shirt off but stops when my phone starts going off.  
~your mother is calling! Answer now or she will think your dead in a ditch! No seriously though it's your mom on the phone answer!~  
She moves aside and let's me grab it off the coffee table but I can tell she's slightly annoyed and honestly so am I. My parents have a horrible habit of calling at the worst times and if I don't answer they get all freaked out.  
"Hello this is Tori,"I say trying not to sound like I was about to do something she wouldn't approve of.  
"Where are you?"  
"I'm at Jades," I answer back.  
"What are you doing at jades?"  
"Well nothing right now,"I say which isn't a lie! I don't like to lie to my parents well it's not that I don't like to its that I suck at it.  
"Your suppose to be going to your fathers dinner tonight! We have to leave in an hour. Come home please. Bring Jade if you want Trina is sick and isn't going,"  
"I'm sorry mom I completely forgot. I'll get ready here and meet you at the house,"  
"I'd rather you come get ready here but I understand if jades going to come she'll need to get ready but please be home at 20 till so we have time to get there,love you,"  
"Of course mom....love you too,"I say hanging up the phone.  
I study jades face before smiling.  
"Oh god not a vega smile," she says with fake annoyance,"what do I have to do?"  
30 minutes later We're pulling into my driveway and jades still complaining about having to go to a dinner with a bunch of cops. I easily silence her with a kiss but quickly regret it when my father knocks on the window.  
"Let's go or we are going to be late," he says sternly.  
Just because they are okay with me and Jade doesn't mean they want to see us making out which isn't any different then the way they treat Trina and Beck.  
"Sorry Mr. Vega,"Jade says getting out of the car and climbing into the back of my dads. I follow and blush slightly as he looks at me in his mirror. I'm happy to be able to look away when my phone beeps.  
^Beck- have you left the house yet?  
^ Tori- no pulling out now why?  
^ beck- I'm parked around the corner and I'm waiting to go hang out with Trina.  
^tori- she's not sick is she? 


	2. Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gets a little dirty here...not to bad yet but just wait!  
> Jades point a view!

                               Jade   
Sitting in the back of Tori's parents car isn't  the worst place I could be but It did suck our alone time was interrupted once again. I'd been with Tori for almost a year and we have only had sex a hand full of times. Granted we only got started last month because Tori was a virgin and was scared to do anything so I took things slow but still I'm trying to make up for lost time and her parents always put a damper on it.  
I look down into her eyes as I run a hand idle through her long brown hair and see something there,worry maybe. It must be because she thinks I'm upset at having to go to the dinner with her but I'm not, if anything I'm happy, I'll be able to talk to her and hang out with her later then I would have if she'd been at my house. The issue with Tori's parents is they actually give a shit about her which means she has a curfew and a million rules to follow.My parents couldn't care less about where I was or what I was doing as long as I didn't end up in jail. When I was with Beck they didn't even notice when I'd be gone for weeks at a time, but sadly Tori's parents aren't like mine. Well that isn't what I mean ,not sadly I'm really glad that Tori's parents are good to her, hell they are better to me than mine ever were to me. I like them both a lot it just makes somethings a little harder.  
We finally arrive at the banquet hall and I have to smooth out my dress and then pull Tori's down in the back, I do not want a bunch of horn dogs looking at my girlfriend I don't care if they are cops or not.  
We get back to Tori's house at almost 11 and am extremely happy that Mrs. Vega says I can stay the night. I'm suppose to sleep on the couch but Tori gets her parents to let me in her room as long as I sleep on the floor and we leave the door open. I seriously don't see the big deal it's not like I can knock her up but you know they have their rules. After making a bed of sofa cushions and blankets we change and decide its best we go straight to sleep. An hour or two later I feel Tori climb over me and assume she is headed to the bathroom but am pleasantly  surprised when I feel her warm body next to mine.  
"They will see you,"I say without opening my eyes. I can't help but reach over and pull her against me though.  
"I only left the door open a crack and pushed some blankets behind it so it will be hard to open. I'll hear them move it and get back on my bed,"is the answer I get.  
"My little rebel,"I whisper before kissing her. That's all I get to do though because we are both asleep just moments later. My body fits around hers so perfectly and she's so warm against me that sleep comes much easier then normal.  
I jolt awake when I feel Tori pulling away from me and I hold her tighter but she slips away and the next thing I know the door is being forced open.  
"I said the door had to be open!" Mr. Vega says loudly.  
"Dad! My shirts not on,"Tori squeals from across the room.  
"What! Oh sorry Tori! I thought..."he says glancing at me still running the sleep from my eyes before closing the door completely.  
"Sorry,"is heard trough the closed door and after a moment Tori and I both erupt into laughter.  
"Good one babe,"I say getting up and grabbing some of my cloths from her closet. We'd both worn each other's cloths enough times we had a good supply at the others house.  
"Im going to shower,alone I guess,"I say pouting as she turns back or her dresser.  
"Sorry, my parents will kill us,"she mumbles as I leave the room.  
I'm washing my hair when I hear the door open and get extremely annoyed. While Tori isn't allowed to come into the bathroom no one bats and eye when Trina comes in and out.  
"Damn it Trina get the hell out of here!"I yell but before I can even get a threat out the shower curtain is pulled open and instead of Trina I'm graced with the presents of my naked girlfriend. Her body always leaves me speechless it's so different than mine and yet I know it just as well.  
"Well, Little miss Vega what are you doing in my shower. I thought nice girls listened to their parents,"I say in the voice I use to mimic her. It sounds nothing like her but I know it drives her insane.  
"I Do Not sound like that,"she says before climbing in front of me to get at the warm water,"my parents left for work early and left Trina to make sure nothing goes on but we have an understanding when it comes to things like this so she's downstairs eating and pretending that I'm still in my room."  
"Sometimes I love your sister,"I say before kissing her. I push her against the shower wall and get a squeal when her back meets the cold tiles.  
"We don't have time,"she whines.  
"Oh we can be late,"I say knowing she won't go for it but am extremely surprised when she smirks and kisses me.  
"Oh my I do believe I'm a bad influence on you,"I say before running a hand down her stomach, I make my touch feather light and have to bite my lip to keep from moving faster. I trail my hand down her body and have to smile when I feel that she's shaved. I run my finger on her opening and before she can make a noise I claim her mouth and then just as lightly as I was on her stomach I touch her clit. She shivers and let's out a whimper. I know that being this slow means we won't have time for me to get off but I'm completely okay with that. She pulls away from my mouth and bites my neck hard right in the spot that causes my knees to go weak but before she can make this about me I place my mouth around her right breast and suck at her nipple softly before biting it gently. She leans against the wall and puts her hands in my hair ,which i also love, and let's out a moan that I know her sister had to of heard. I move my fingers just enough that I can get two inside her and still run my thumb against her clit which causes her to yell my name out.  
"That's right babe,"I say as I switch my mouth to her other nipple.  
I know I can get her off this way easily but it's so much more fun to drag it out. I pull away and get only a slight protest as I move her to sit on the edge of the tub and before she has time to question it I'm on my knees and my face is buried in her. My hands easily find her breasts and my tongue circles the lovely bundle of nerves that give her pleasure.  
She holds the side of the tub so tight I can see her fingers turning white but I don't stop until shes screaming and her body jerks with the force of her orgasm. I have to put my hands around her to hold her from falling off the tub but once she's in control of her body again I let go and stand up letting the water wash over me before making room for her to clean herself.  
"That was...damn Jade,"she says as I'm stepping out of the shower,"hey wait!"  
"Sorry babe don't have time maybe after school,"I say wrapping my hair in a towel before brushing my teeth,"we aren't going to have time for breakfast either but if you hurry we won't be late,"  
"Okay,"she mumbles and I can tell she's upset but it'll be okay Ill let her make it up later. I'm blow drying my hair when she climbs out and starts doing he same, it's nice that she has a sister and they both seem to have a set of everything a girl could need to do make up and hair.  
She goes to her room to grab her bag as I walk into the kitchen I notice a note and read it with a laugh.  
{ Baby sister and Scary girl,  
I wasn't about to listen to that so I had Beck pick me up. Here are two cereal bars because I know you won't have time for anything else. If mom and dad ask we all went to the dinner.  
Love  
Trina  
Ps don't make this a habit I'm only being nice because i owe you guys for not ratting on me last night.}  
I frown for a moment as I pick the cereal bars up thinking of her with Beck. It still hurts sometimes and Its also weird that they ended up together but I have to admit that Trina has changed a lot since she started volunteering at the children's hospital, sure it was court ordered at first after the whole Pariz thing but now she goes on her own and it's made her...well more like Tori. Which was also hard to get over when beck got with her, I had always been scared he'd leave me for Tori but ironically I ended up with her.  
I'm smiling now again as we head out to the car and by some miracle we make it to school just before the bell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also totally forgot if you guys want I have a Facebook where I post pictures and keep you guys updated.
> 
> Name is  
> Asuna Rayne and the picture is of an anime girl sleeping on a desk


	3. Not all that it seems

Tori  
"Morning Tori! Morning Jade!"  
I walk over to the bouncing redhead and gave her a quick hug before grabbing the books I need out of my locker.  
"Hey Cat,"I say with a laugh as Jade pushs her away yelling about not having her coffee yet.  
"So Max isn't here yet,"she says with a pout.  
"Okay and,"Jade says getting grumpy I knew we should have risked being late for coffee.  
"She said she'd be here early so I could show her around some more,"  
"Well she lives sorta far away so maybe she missed the bus and had to walk." Jade offers as we head to class.  
"Ya I guess."Cat says still not satisfied,"I don't think her girlfriend is very nice to her,"  
"Why do you say that?"I ask,"just because she doesn't want her singing with other girls.....she's a little jealous and I know someone else who is the same way but isn't mean to her girlfriend,"  
Jade cocks her eyebrow at me and then sticks her tongue out.  
"No it's not that...I have dance with her and when we were changing I noticed a bruise around her arm like a hand print and she had a huge scratch down her back,"cat says sitting beside me.  
"Ya but she's extremely pale, I've left marks on Jade before, and Cat you can't tell me you haven't left nail marks on Andre because I've seen them."  
"Tori it's different I'm telling you,"Cat says crossing her arms.  
"we will keep an eye on her okay,"I say and Jade nods. I don't tell Cat but I had gotten the same feeling about Max's girlfriend when I'd been taking to her in the car.  
Jade elbowed me softly and I turned away from cat.  
"What?"I ask sounding a bit more annoyed then I'd meant to. Id been thinking and she's pulled me out mid thought.  
"I think we should keep an eye on her,"Jade says seriously.  
"Ya me too,"I say kissing her cheek gently before the class starts. This side of Jade was rarely seen and it caused me to move it even more when it peaked out.  
We head out to lunch and I'm relived I get to finally have a real meal because that bar did nothing to calm my stomach but in true dumbass Tori fashion I realize I've forgotten my bag in Jades car and she's not out of class for another ten minutes so instead of waiting I head to the parking lot.  
Just as I'm relocking the door a strange beat up car pulls in. At first I'm not really paying attention to it but then I see Max fidgeting in the passenger seat so I decide to wait for her. She hasn't seen me yet and seems to be in deep conversation with who I can only assume is her girlfriend, Tyler. I'm just about to say screw it when I see Max grab the girls arm and then the girl pull away and strike Max in the face. Before I can even move I see Jade fly across the parking lot, I hadn't even know she was there, and open Max's door.  
I can hardly hear whats being said but I see her gently pull a crying Max from the car and point over to me.  
Max shakes her head and doesn't move which causes me to run over. I'm there quicker then I thought possible and I've pulled the girl into a hug and gently get her moving away from the car.  
"Tell her to stop!"Max says,"it was a misunderstanding! Please Tori tell her to leave it alone!"  
As I'm walking away I hear Jade,  
"I swear to god if you ever come near her again I'll fucking kill you! Don't test me bitch!I will fucking end you!"  
"Ya I've know her for a day who cares I can already see your no good for her!"  
I assume the other girl is talking but Jade slams the door shut and flips the driver off as she peals out of the parking lot.I get Max to sit down and I wait for her to tell me what happened. She's stopped crying and just looks at me as I move away from her.  
"Stay here okay,"I say and am thankful I get a nod before I walk around the side of the car where I see Jade bent over trying to breath and fight off tears.  
"Hey, it's okay, shes fine,"I say pulling her up and into a hug,"everything is okay,"  
"Tori,"she says pushing her face into my shoulder. In true Jade fashion she shoves her emotions in a box before anyone can see her upset.  
"Get in we are going to get some food,"she says and I climb in the back.  
"Max close the door we are going to get lunch."I say leaning up from the back. She does and even puts her seatbelt on. No one speaks for a long time and I take advantage of it and text everyone to tell them we won't be back to class and then I text Cat explaining what happened and that we would make sure Max was safe.  
"You don't understand what happened,"Max says after a while,"I grabbed her first. I started it!"  
"No one should hit their partner!"Jade almost screams. I study her as she drives and know there's something else wrong she wouldn't flip out like this normally.  
"I can't go eat with you, could you please just drop me off at home or back at school,"Max finally says apparently giving up on trying to explain what had happened.  
"Why can't you go,"Jade asks.  
"I'm not hungry,"she answers but her stomach gives her away.  
"Don't worry about money if that's the issue,"Jade says quickly,"my dad makes a ton and I'll cover it,"  
"I can't let you do that,"Max says softly,"you just met me,"  
"I can and I am,"Jade says in a tone that causes Max to flinch. I poke Jade in the back of the head and she looks at Max shaking and I see her shoulders shag.  
"I'm sorry Max, I just meant that I can pay it'll be okay,"she said softly in a very not Jade way.  
We ate lunch and though I tried to get them both to talk neither one would. Max asked us to take her home so we did but only after she swore to call us if she needed us. Once we pulled up to her apartment she sat for a minute before speaking.  
"She isn't all bad,"she said softly. She was in the back seat now and had leaned up to speak. Jade started to say something but I cut her off with a glare. We needed to listen to Max and try and help her not yell and make her feel like she couldnt talk to us.  
"I'm sure she wasn't always mean,"Jade finally says.  
"No she's not mean....not really. I honestly deserved what happened,"Max said which caused me to say something even though i had just stopped Jade from opening her mouth.  
"You don't ever deserve to be hit!"I almost yelled.  
"No you don't understand I really did I said something extremely uncalled for," Max says,"I can't bring myself to say it again but if either one of you said it to the other I'm sure it would have had the same reaction and then I grabbed her,"  
"But Cat said she saw other marks on you,"  
"Ya from sex,"Max says blushing,"we both get a little rough and she has marks too. Really it just got out of hand and I was so embarrassed I couldn't say anything...I'm so sorry to get you both involved,"  
We don't get to say anything because she's out of the car as soon as she'd finished talking. She runs up the steps and into the door before we have a chance to stop her.  
"I don't buy it,"Jade says as we pull into her garage.  
"I don't know...seems like it could have gone down the way she said,I could see me smacking you if you said you cheated on me,"I say unsure if I really believe it.  
"I would never hit you,"Jade says shaking. I pull her into a hug and kiss her head.  
"I probably wouldn't even be able to hit you, no matter what you did but everyone's different,"I say as we lay on her bed.  
"No Tori, you don't understand no one should every hit a person they are in a relationship with."she says with a sigh,"I wouldn't really want to hit anyone honestly but if someone hurt someone I cared about I wouldn't hold back,"  
"Jade it's okay I know you'd never hurt me,"  
Jade rolls away from me and I can see she's crying so I wrap my arms around her waist and rest my head on her back. She's broke down a few times in front of me, mostly after Beck but this is different something is truly bothering her and I know it's not Max.  
"It's okay,"I say trying to make her see I know she'd never hurt me.  
"Tori....I had an older sister,"she says as she turns and hides her head in my chest,"her boyfriend killed her,"


	4. Confessions

                             Jade  
"Tori....I had an older sister,"i say as I  turn and hide my head in her chest,"her boyfriend killed her,"  
I can't even look at her but after a few minutes she pulls my head up and makes me look at her, she looks sad but strong.   
"Tell me about it,"she says softly and just looking at her helps me form the words to tell her.  
"Her name was Jasmine and she was ten years older then me."i can't believe I'm finally saying the words out loud. It feels like I haven't talked about her in years and maybe I haven't it's hard to remember.   
"My parents were always distant with me, they hadn't wanted another child. When I was born my sister was starting to do things with out them. She was like my mother more then a sister.  
I adored her....she was my hero everything I wanted to be. Whenever our parents would fight she'd come into my room and get me and we'd just leave. She took me bowling, to the movies, to the park, hell sometimes we didn't even go anywhere we just drove around in her car. When I was 11 she started seeing this guy but she still came around at the beginning and made sure I was okay but she started acting different we didn't go out as long as we had and sometimes she didn't answer me for days at a time. My 12th birthday she came and she had a black eye she said it was an accident at her job but I knew she was Lying. I tried to talk to her but she just said I was a little kid and wouldn't understand. Then when it happened again I told her I knew he hit her,"  
I have to stop for a moment because I'm sobbing so hard. Tori doesn't say anything just rubs my back and let's me decide when to continue.  
"So she stopped coming and I tried to explain to my parents what was going on but they brushed it off tried to tell me she was 22 why would she want to hang around a child. Told me I needed to understand and grow up. I hadn't seen he in almost two months but out of  he blue she came  over one day to see me and was pretty messed up, told me she was finally going to leave him and come back home. She told me she was sorry for not being around and it would never happen again because she was my big sister and she'd always be there to look after me she asked me to forgive her and of course I did I wasn't mad at her at all just worried. I was so happy that I would finally have her back. We hung out for a few hours just talking and goofing off like we had so many times before."  
I let out a low breath before looking at Tori and giving a sad smile.   
"She said she had to go get her things from his apartment. She wouldn't let me go even though I begged, she hugged me and told me not to worry she'd be back soon and he wouldn't be there because he had to work, so she'd just pop in and grab what she needed. I waited for three hours before calling her. She didn't answer and the tenth time I called her it went straight to voicemail like someone had turned it off. I called and told my mom and she said I was over reacting and needed to let her sort things out. Luckily she had told my dad what was happening so when I called him he actually understood my fears and called the police. They found her laying on his floor. She'd choked to death on her own blood,"  
I start sobbing again and I feel like my chest is going to explode.  
"I shouldn't have let her go! I should have called her sooner! I should have just called the cops!"I scream as the tears flow. Tori grabs my face rather forcefully and makes me look at her. I try to pull away but she won't let me.  
"Jade West look at me!"she says sternly. I open my eyes and look at her.  
"This Was Not Your Fault!" She pulls me into a hug and I cry until nothing else will come out. She runs a hand up and down my back and just lets me lay and calm myself.  
I feel weak, and stupid. I've broke down a few times in front of her over beck but nothing like this.   
"I'm sorry,"I finally manage to choke out. My voice sounds rough and corse.   
"Nothing to be sorry about,"she says kissing the top of my head,"I'm your girlfriend this is part of why I'm here,"  
I smile and cuddle into her knowing that even though I look a mess and possibly snotted on her she won't leave me.   
"Now I understand why you were so freaked out over Max,"  
"We have to help that girl,"I say standing up.   
"We will if she needs it,"she says gently,"but honestly after she explained it I'm not so sure her girlfriend is beating on her. We will watch though and help her if she needs it,"  
I nod unable to speak yet. I know Max needs help and I won't let anything happen to her I'm not weak anymore I can save her unlike my sister. I still feel raw and broken, I don't want to be alone and with Tori I know I don't have to.  
"Can you...I mean do you think your parents will let you stay?"I ask hopeful.  
"I'll tell them I'm staying at cats if I have to,"she says grabbing her phone.  
"My little rebel,"I say with a smirk as she calls. After she's off the phone I see her text cat probably telling her to cover if her parents call.   
"Now Miss grumpy gills let's go have a shower. I think it will make you feel better,"   
I nod and follow her upstairs. I have the entire attic to myself. It's pretty nice it has a huge bathroom with a shower and separate bathtub and I have a small living room on the opposite side of where my bed is so it's pretty cool. My dad let me design it the way I wanted and didn't give me a spending limit. I raise a brow as she starts filling the tub up.  
"Thought we were going to shower?"I ask as she strips.  
"Changed my mind,"she says walking  
Over to me. I cross my arms and look at her not sure about what she's doing but I figure it out pretty quickly when she starts pulling my cloths off. I let her even though I feel like a child there's something nice about the way she does it. Once we are both naked she climbs into the water and leans against the back of the tub before motioning for me to follow her. I climb  in and she pulls me to lay back against her. I lean my head back on her shoulder and close my eyes enjoying the feel off her as well as the warm water. She starts singing something that takes a moment to register.   
"I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight  
Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound  
Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone  
Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound"  
The song fits so perfectly and the sound of her voice makes me feel so much better that when she stops I almost whine.   
"Jade,"she says in a whisper.  
"Mm," is all I can get out she's running a hand over my stomach softly and it feels amazing. I just wish she'd sing again.   
"I love you,"she says strong and confident. This causes me to lean up and look at her.  
"What?"I ask knowing I couldn't of heard her right.  
"I.....love......you,"she says again with a smirk.  
"You've never said that,"I mumbled trying to make sense of it. I'd said it once but we'd both decided that we weren't ready to start saying it even if i knew I loved her more then anything and wanted no one but her she hadn't been comfortable with it so we'd left it alone.   
"I love you too,"I say leaning up to kiss her and in that kiss I know I'll never be alone again.


	5. Shit

Tori  
It's been a few weeks since I expressed my love to Jade and things have been good, we don't talk much about her sister or about Max but I can see she still worries about her. I catch her watching her studying her almost looking for any sign of injury but so far no one has noticed anything, Jade is constantly asking Cat to check her in dance class.  
I walk into school like any other morning but before I even get to my locker Jade is pulling me into the janitors closet.   
"Umm morning,"I say with a smirk,"may I help you,"  
Instead of answering me she holds up a phone in a purple case.  
"You got a new phone?"I ask confused, she had just gotten a new one and this looked like a step back from it.  
"No,"she says somewhat annoyed,"this is Max's phone she left it in Andres car when he and Cat took her home yesterday and I talked Cat into letting me give it to her,"  
"Okay so?"I say not following why this is a good thing.   
"We can check her texts with that bitch of a girlfriend!"she says pulling a face,"it doesn't even have a password,"  
"Jade we CANNOT look at someone's phone that's private,"I say reaching for it but she moves back.  
"But what if she's in trouble this could be the key to knowing for sure!" She says clicking it on.  
"Jade give me the phone!"I say throwing my body against hers. She easily catches me and twists so she can pin me against the wall. I can't get loose and she starts flipping through the phone before groaning.  
"Nothing,"she says pocketing the phone,"just a few messages asking if she was okay and why she wasn't answering,"  
"See I told you she was fine it was just a misunderstanding,"I say pushing at her to let me up.I can tell she's still worried but I lean up and place my lips on hers before she has a chance to go into another list of reasons Max wasn't okay.I pull back and give her a Tori smile and wait for her to move in and kiss me again. Before we get a chance to do much else besides kiss the bell rings and we have to take off to class. As I walk into the room I see Max sit down rubbing her arms gently. I walk over to her and Jade follows pulling her phone out.  
"Cat asked me to give this to you,"she says holding it out to the girl. Max takes it and smiles.  
"Thanks I thought I lost it,"she says as she quickly starts sending  messages,"Tyler drove all the way to my house yesterday after her shift ended because she was worried about me,"  
I notice Jade go stiff as she looks at Max's hands and notices there are a few scratch marks.   
"Oh was she upset?"Jade asks putting a hand on her hip,"I'm always pissy when I can't get ahold of Tori it makes me worry and then when I see she's fine I get mad,"  
"Ya she's a little ridiculous,"I say with a small laugh.  
"Oh she wasn't rly all that mad...she was relieved to see I was okay," Max says moving her head to look out the window. It's then that I notice a hickey and judging by the way Jade moves she notices it to.  
"We usually have great makeup sex though,"Jade says with a smirk. I smack her arm lightly and grow bright red.  
"Tmi!"I say annoyed.  
"We didn't really get to do much,"Max says laughing again. I'm glad we've gotten close to her if not this woulda been even more awkward.  
"Class!"Sikowitz says as he walks in quickly before starting an acting project.  
After class I follow Jade to the bathroom where she started going on about mark on Max's neck and I had to grab her and pull her shirt over to revel a mark I had left a few days ago.  
"You have one too what's the big deal?"I ask annoyed that she won't let this thing with Max drop. I change my tone though when I remember why she's worried and cross my arms as I lean back on the sink,"Jade I really don't think anything is going on,"  
"No one ever does!"she yells and I flinch slightly at her sudden outburst,"I can't let anything happen to her Tori!"   
She storms out of the bathroom and I let a sigh out before following after her. She's in the hallway talking to Max again and I want to pull her away but they are both laughing so I just trail after them to our lunch table.  
"I'll run it by Tyler and see what she's doing after the showcase,"Max says as we sit,"she's actually wanted to talk to you and clear up the misunderstanding,"  
"What's going on?"I ask finally.  
"After the showcase tomorrow,if Tyler isn't busy, we are gonna go on a double dinner date,"Jade says kissing me softly.   
"Sorry I exploded on you,"she whispers before pulling away. I nod and she knows everything is fine once again.   
"I don't really feel to great,"Max says when we all go up to eat and declines anyone who offers to buy her something. She just sits and plays on her phone the whole time and I realize it's the 4th lunch in a row she's skipped. I make a mental note to say something to Jade, maybe we could start brining lunch and making extra and she'd eat that.   
"Babe you look wore out,"Jade says reaching a hand out to hold mine as she drives.  
"I am,"I say softly. I don't want to tell her I've been worrying about Max too. No matter how hard I try to see everything as fine I know it's not. My world has been pretty perfect up until now. My parents are great, my sister is well she's Trina, I've never had to want or worry about anything and I've got the love of my life so why would anything bother me. I don't know how to handle something like a friend being hit by their partner, I also don't know how to deal with an eating disorder. I suppose we could tell the guidance counselor but that seems like such a terrible idea.   
"Babe are you even listening to me?"Jades sharp voice cuts through my thoughts and I stumble for words.  
"Ya,wait...no I'm sorry what'd you say?" I say looking to her.  
"I was saying I think you should go home and go to bed early since you have to preform tomorrow,"she says with a slight frown.  
"But I'm suppose to stay with you tonight,"I pout.  
"Ya but you never want to sleep when your with me,"she says cracking a smile.   
"I promise I'll go to sleep early!"I say as we pull into her driveway.   
"Okay then but I swear any funny business and you'll be sleeping on the porch!"she says entering the house.  
She stops unexpectedly and I smack into her back.  
"What's going on?"I ask looking around her seeing her father and step-mother sitting on the the couch.  
"Oh hello Jadelyn," the woman says with a smile,"oh and you've brought a friend home,"  
"Shit,"I say accidentally loud but it's so low no one but Jade hears it and it causes her to laugh. I don't cuss to much even though she always tried to get me to.  
"Whose your friend?"her father asks standing.  
"Tori,"she says pulling me through the door and toward the stairs,"we were actually just going to my room to work on things for the showcase tomorrow,"  
"Oh well dinner is at the usual time,"the woman says still smiling,"nice to meet you Tori,"


	6. Thank you god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know there's probably a lot of mistakes in this it's pretty late as I'm extremely wore out from work and babysitting my five year old brother. I hope it's okay anyway let me know what you think :-) please!

Jade  
I get Tori away from my dad and his wife as quickly as possible and once we are in my room I lock the door.   
"So umm guess we aren't hanging out with the parentals then,"Tori says flopping onto my bed.  
"No,"is all I say as I start pulling my boots off. I don't want Tori anywhere near that woman and since my dad still doesn't know I'm dating a girl it's probably best I keep them apart too.  
"So Jadelyn what do you want to do,"Tori says with a smirk. I flinch when and quickly pull myself together.  
"I think I like when you call me grumpy gills better," I say trying to put on a smile. She sees through it and pull me down onto the bed to kiss me. I let her and before long we are cuddled on my bed looking through music on our phones.   
"What about this one?"she ask and I shake my head,"no Taylor Swift even if it is her pop stuff,"  
"But I love Tay-Tay,"she says with a pout.  
"Nooooo,"I say pulling her in closer for another kiss. I'm pulled from my bliss when there's a knock on the door.  
"Jadelyn dinner is ready!"a voice says,"I told you it would be ready at the usual time,"  
"Ya which is what? You act like your home enough for me to know when dinner is!"I yell through the door.  
I hear her jungle the handle and smirk.  
"It's locked Meredith" I yell before kissing Tori and sitting up.  
"Why is the door locked you know we don't allow locked doors in this house,I'm going to have to tell your father,"  
I can't help but laugh as I walk over to the door and unlock it.  
"Oh I'm sorry I must have done it by mistake," I say frowning,"it might be busted again"   
"Oh well then I suppose that's okay now you girls come down to dinner,"she says before walking back down the steps.  
"We will be down in just a moment Mrs.West,"Tori says rolling off the bed.  
"Tori"I say glaring at her,"why would you tell her we are going down there?"  
"Because we are I'd really like to get to know them,"she says smiling,"parents love me,"  
"My dads quiet and all business and Meredith is....she's annoying!"I'm not sure how to tell Tori about her. I'd have to go into things I'd rather not. Things I'd locked away and pretended were nothing but nightmares. Tori wouldn't understand or worse she'd give me the pity look and I can't deal with that not from her.   
"We need to tell them,"Tori says softly taking my hand.  
"I don't want to"i mumble.  
"Jade your dad needs to know. I don't like to lie and I don't want to hide it,"she's says kissing my hand lightly,"unless your ashamed of me,"  
"What? Don't be stupid,"I say looking to her,"I love you,"  
"I love you too so let's tell them,"she says. I look at her and she's flashing me an award winning Tori smile and when she looks at me like that I'd do anything she asks.  
"Okay we can tell them over dinner,"I say scratching my head,"hopefully my dad won't be to upset,"  
I'm quiet as Tori drags me down the stairs and am annoyed that the step monster has tried to cook instead of ordering in like my father would have if he'd been in charge. I sit down in a chair across from my father and Tori sits beside me putting her across from The devil.  
"Tori would you like to say grace?" Meredith asks and I let out a laugh.   
"Since when do we do that?"I say after I catch my breath.  
"Jadelyn it's not polite to laugh about this,"she says with a frown as she looks to my father.  
"Jade please respect your stepmother,"my father says softly but sternly.  
"We have never said grace,"I mumble but Tori reaches for my hand, I take it and squeeze just a little to hard when I see Meredith take her other hand. My father touches his fingers to mine and I can't help but wonder when the last time I held his hand was,it must have been when I was like five and he didn't trust me to walk across the street.   
"Umm we thank you for this meal,"Tori starts but I can't help but chime in.  
"Even if it may cause us to meet you soon,"I mumble. No one hears me but Tori and she cracks a smile as she continues.   
"We appreciate the time that Mrs. West took out of her busy day to make this for us and we thank you from bringing us together for this meal. I would also like to thank you for being Jade into my life we may have gotten of to a hard start but now I am thankful to be able to call her my girlfriend,amen,"Tori finishes the prayer and looks at me with a sly smile and I can't help but laugh at the look on my dads face.  
"Oh how nice Tori,"Meredith say with a smile plastered to her face,"you know I still keep in touch with a few of my old college girlfriends,"  
"Mer, that's not what she meant,"my dad says with a sigh before laughing,"Tori is Jades girlfriend as in they are together,"  
I look up at him confused and can't help but smile at the look on Meredith's face.   
"Oh my well I didn't know," she stammers.  
"Ya neither did we,"Tori says softly,  
"I owe your mother $100,"my dad says surprising me.  
"You bet with mom about my sexuality?"I ask in shock. Tori is laughing so hard that she snorts and it sets my heart fluttering, she so damn cute.  
"Well I suppose we did. I beat that you wouldn't start experimenting with girls until college she said you would before you senior year in high school. We made the beat after your first tattoo,"he says with a smirk,"we both noticed you were going through your rebellious phase and assumed it would come sooner or later,"  
"Dad it's not a phase,"I say annoyed.   
Tori looks hurt but doesn't say anything, just lays a hand on my leg and gives a gently squeeze.  
"Well Jadelyn girls your age often do things like this for attention,"Meredith says out of now where,"you both her probably both just very confused,"  
"Excuse me,"Tori says standing up,"we are not confused! I love Jade and plan on being with her for a long time!"  
"Tori I'm a psychologist I think I know what I'm talking about,"especially when it comes to Jadelyn,"  
"Oh my god stop calling her that! She hates being called by her full name...if you know even 1/3 as well as I do you'd know that so please don't act like you know her when your never around long enough to learn anything about her! What's her favorite band? Color? Tv show? Who are her friends?"Tori yells. My dad stops laughing and looks at her before glancing at me with a frown.   
"You don't know do you?"Tori says laughing,"ya so don't tell me she's going through a phase!"  
I stand up and pull Tori to me in a tight embrace before pulling her back to my room. I slam the door locking it with a smirk and pull Tori into a heated kiss. I pin her against the wall and she wraps her legs around me as I move down to her neck. I wrap my arms around her and carry her to the bed and drop her before falling into of her. I break the kiss and look into her brown eyes and smile.   
"I love you Tori Vega," I say softly.  
"I love you too grumpy gills,"she says before pulling me back into a kiss. She rolls us over so she's sitting on top of me and the next think I know she's got her shirt off and an evil smirk on her face.


	7. The truth

Tori  
After Jade and I finishing messing around, rather loudly might I add, we lay facing each other.  
"So I'm like super sure they heard you,"I say with a giggle,"your never that loud,"  
Jade smirks and and winks which causes me to laugh even more.  
"Your such a bitch I love it!"I say kissing her.  
"Ya I know,and I love you,"she says softly.  
"Jade is there a reason you hate your stepmom so much I mean ya she's annoying but what did she do to piss you off so bad. Now granted I know it's easily done but it seems like you truly hate this woman,"  
"I do hate her," she says rolling to look at the ceiling.  
"But why?" I can't help but to ask, I've broken through melted some of the ice and i love when she trusts me enough to tell me things it makes me feel special.  
"Tor,"she says with a sigh,"there's just a lot of fucked up things that happened in this family and some of them are her fault,"  
I nod but bite my lip I want more. I need to know the story, I want to help her work through it, to not feel so angry.  
"Jade you know I'm here for you, I will listen to anything you have to say,"I say putting a hand on her arm.  
"It's not that simple Tori,"she says with a loud huff.  
"Jade nothing with us is simple, and nothing will make me stop loving you,"I say to reassure her.  
"She was my shrink,"she says and I'm a little shocked and confused.  
"Then how is she with your dad?"I ask knowing that it's not allowed.  
"They started hooking up when I would go into the office most of my visits I spent sitting in the waiting room, while they talked about how to help me,"  
"Ya, my mom caught on when I started having to go more and more but didn't seem to be getting any better,she said I was actually worse and wanted to find someone else but dad just kept saying she was the best! I just wasn't trying to get better. The nightmares kept coming and I didn't have anyone to talk to about them. Mom said talk to the shrink and finally one day I snapped screaming at her about how dad was fucking Meredith and she shouldn't need a 12 year old to tell her that."  
"Jade I'm sorry that must have been so confusing for you and terrible not having anyone there for you,"I say wanting to hold her but can't since she stood up and is pacing around the room as we speak.  
"My mom wouldn't believe me and I got mad....I wasn't some dumb little kid....she hadn't listened to me about Jaz but she was going to listen to me about this...I made it so mom caught them. I didn't have to go to Meredith anymore but my family was ruined. They started a divorce war and I was right in the middle of it. Not only did I have to deal with being shuffled back and fourth but I had my sisters death and the trail of her killer to deal with,"she says with a sigh. She looks like she's on the verge of crying but in true Jade fashion she's holding it together. She hates for me to see her cry even though it doesn't bother me I don't think she's weak because of it and try to tell her by she's so damn stubborn!  
"I finally had a break down," she says turning red,"I flipped out at school and they found me crying under the stage in the auditorium. My school councilor called child services and I had to start seeing someone again but I refused to talk....I didn't want to fuck up my family anymore and when the nightmares got worse they thought putting me in a hospital for a while would do me some good. I needed a stable environment to get better,"  
I almost gasp when she says this and before I can stop myself I've jumped up and I'm hugging her. She's taller then me so i have to lay my head on her shoulder but she understands.  
"My dad didn't want me to go he kept begging my mom to just let me stay with him and he'd really get me help this time, he had been selfish but now he wanted to help me....my mom didn't trust him though...she pushed for me to go and he finally gave in,"  
"It was hell in there Tori! Girls were fucking insane, they'd fight you over a fork....I literal got into a fight with a girl because I used her fork....the were plastic and got thrown away after every meal!"she's pulled away and gone back to pacing,"the nurses weren't nice....they just kept putting meds in me and nothing truly got better I just got better at acting,"  
I look at her and don't know what to say, I worry she's still acting now....I'm scared this isn't her but a character she created just to escape back into "reality".  
"Once I got out the divorce was over and I got to pick who I wanted to live with. Mom was with some fuckboy and planned on moving to France and dad was going to marry Meredith and move here. He said if I came with him I could go to Hollywood arts....id always wanted to write and direct so of course I chose him."  
She twirls in a circle and then flops onto the bed. I walk over and sit pulling her head into my lap and brush hair from her face.  
"Those are my underwear,"she says looking at me.  
"Ya I couldn't find mine so I put yours on,"I say laughing. Id pulled on undies and a tank top as she spoke and wasn't surprised when she'd followed suit. We go back to silence before I look at her wondering if I should ask, worried I'll upset her but knowing I need the answer.  
"Jade,"I ask softly  
"Mmm,"she says not opening her eyes.  
"What happened at the trail?"i ask in a shaky breath.  
"He walked,"she says not looking at me.  
I jump up almost throwing her onto the floor as I do.  
"What the fuck do you mean he walked?!"I scream I don't mean to but the person who caused her so much pain is free walking around! I'll kill him myself!  
"No one could put him at the crime scene, his boss said he'd been working," she said rubbing at her arms.  
"If I'd had been there I could have made sure he went to jail," she says after a moment,"it's all my fault he got off,"  
"It's not your fault you weren't there you couldn't have done anything,"I say hugging her again,"you couldn't have changed anything unless you'd been in the house with your sister,"  
As soon as I say it she tenses up and tried to pull away. I look into her eyes and see the tears starting to come and in that moment I know she'd lied to me about staying behind, I know she somehow had followed her sister. As soon as the thought entered my mind I tighten my hold on her knowing that's exactly what she'd done.  
"You didn't stay home did you?"I ask knowing she needs to tell me the story, I can tell she wants to, she wants to get it out.  
"I followed her on my bike I knew where she lived and with her walking it was easy to stay just a little behind her. I figured I'd help her get her things since she didn't have a car ya know,"she says shaking in my arms," I was waiting outside when I saw him pull up. He looked pissed and I was scared he would make her stay and I just wanted her back....I ran into the apartment to warn her. She was upset that I'd followed her then she just looked scared. We didn't have time to run so when she heard him opening the door she pushed me into a wardrobe that was in the living room and told me not to come out until she got me. She hugged me quickly but he look she gave me was terrifying....I can't get it out of my head the look in her eyes as she closed the door,"  
She's oddly calm again and I don't move a muscle scared I'll set her off.  
"I heard it,"she says,"I can't see it but I heard it all,"  
I called my mom but she didn't answer when I texted her she told me to stop making up story's she'd just messaged my sister and everything was okay....she didn't believe me when I told her I was at her apartment I don't know why though.....I messaged my dad and he called the police and told me not to move from the closet. Finally after he stopped yelling I heard something thud on the wardrobe. Then I heard his voice....why are you so worried about the wardrobe what's in it another man? My sister was crying and telling him no that no one was in there but he didn't believe her. I'm not sure what happened next but I got thrown sideways as I guess he pushed wardrobe over. I hit my head on the metal pole that ran through the top and knocked myself out. The next thing I knew a cop was pulling me out and asking my name and if I was okay. I couldn't speak because I saw my sister laying on the floor. I pushed the man away and grabbed her hand. The cop tried to pull me away but the paramedic let me stay. I watched the light leave her eyes,"  
She's still unnervingly calm aside from the few tears that are escaping it feels like a normal conversation between the two of us. I lay with her on the bed and wrap my arms around her tightly as she looks off into space.  
"I should have been at the trail then the fucker wouldn't be walking free....I should have been stronger and got out and helped my sister,"she finally says.  
"You were just a kid it's not your fault,"I say kissing her head,"and if you'd have gotten killed and the I wouldn't have you,"  
"I wish I would have died,"she says so soft I almost miss it.  
"Don't talk like that Jade I'd be lost with out you,"I say back. She tightens are arms around my arm and that's how we drift off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the show case in thinking of letting Tori sing a Katy Perry song it would be funny but I don't want you guys to be like rly that's what she sang come on we get it she likes girls....jades song is a halestorm song and it's set in stone! As for Max's I'm toying around with a few but when I do pick it pay attention it will hold a clue as to what's going in her life!


	8. Just wear that

Jade  
I wake up to a strange ringing and quickly figure out its Tori's phone. I grab it and see it's her mother calling and that its like the third time and that its also going on 11 which is Tori's curfew. I glance at the sleeping form of my girlfriend and can't bare to wake her up when she looks so peaceful.  
"Hello, Mrs. Vega,"I say quietly,"this is Jade,"  
"Oh no Tori is fine, we just fell asleep and I was the one the phone woke up," I'm nervous and worried Tori's going to get into trouble but the woman seems okay.  
"We have been rehearsing for the showcase,yes ma'am I completely understand that she is suppose to be home and I have to say this was my fault. My parents are home and wanted to have dinner with us and after we came upstairs and started working on showcase music when we must have fallen asleep." Tori may have issues with lying but I do not.  
"Oh yes Mrs vega I have noticed she's been a little run down lately too, no ma'am I don't stay up all night texting her," which isn't a lie Tori usually goes to bed around 1130 if she hasn't been out,"oh well if you think it's best she just stays here I won't argue we are both extremely tired and I don't think it would be a good idea for either of us to drive. Oh don't worry Mrs vega I won't tell mr. Vega I know he's a stickler for rules I always thought you were the more mellow one,"  
I laugh as I hang up and curl back around Tori until my alarm wake me the next morning. Usually I'm the one sleeping and she's the one pulling me from bed but today she's sound asleep. I take advantage of it since it doesn't haven't often and by often I mean this is the first time since we've been together I've beaten her up that I can recall. I go to the kitchen and make her oatmeal which for some reason she loves and pour her a cup of coffee. It's so funny how we drink it, she loves it black and I love mine loaded with sugar and cream people always think it's the other way around.   
I set the tray on the bed and place kisses along her back until she stirs.   
"Morning grumpy gills,"she says rolling over to look at me. Then the shock sets in and she reaches for her phone.  
"Don't worry sunshine I already talked to your mom and she said everything was okay just don't tell your dad,"I say pulling the tray up to her.  
"You made me breakfast too,"she says with a smirk,"well I'm impressed ms west."  
"Ya don't get use to it,"I say placing a kiss on her forehead, cause you know morning breath,"I'm gonna shower and start getting ready,"  
"Okay good thing I brought my show case cloths last night to show you or I'd be screwed,"she says biting into the toast.   
I smile as I head into my bathroom and let the hot water wash over me. It feels good after all the crying I'd done the night before. The strange thing is normally after I cry like that I feel like utter shit but for the first time I feel like a weight has been lifted I feel strangely good. Almost like I can breath better. I'm pulled away from my thoughts when Tori jumps in. She lets out a whine before adjusting the water temperature.   
"I swear your going to burn your skin off one day,"she mumbles as we start working around each other to get clean. We have no time for fun in the shower with the showcase which sucks because I always sing better after I've played with Tori but we can't have everything we want.  
I decided on dark blue leggings, a black short(almost short enough to get me sent home) skirt that's somewhat like a tutu. I wear a dark blue tank top with a black corset over it and completely the outfit with my black combat boots. I've got my hair almost dry by the time Tori finally settles on an outfit. She's wearing pink skinny jeans that hug her in all the right places, I get a bit jealous knowing there's will see her ass in them, she has a white teeshirt with lips on it that her bright pink also, she of course wears her black converse. She looks in my large mirror and pouts and I can tell she's about to change again but I pull her into a hug and then towards the door.   
"You look great let's go,"I say not letting go until we are safely settled in the car. We managed to avoids my step monster and father which I am extremely thankful.   
"I'm nervous,"she says softly.  
"What you never get nervous,"I say laughing. We have both been doing this for a long time and I've stopped getting that fluttering feeling I use to.  
"Ya but this song I picked,"she says looking at me nervously.  
"I can't help you with that since you won't tell me what it is,"I say pulling into my usual parking spot.   
We head in and I see Max leaning against my locker, her head snapping up as we approach, she has a huge smile on her face and I look at Tori to see she's now wearing one too.  
"Morning Jade! Morning Tori!" She says excitedly. She never seems this happy and I'm slightly worried.  
"So Tyler is coming and she said we can all go out to dinner after,"Max says slightly bouncing.  
"That's awesome!"Tori says and I nod slowly I'm glad I finally get to sit down and talk to this girl and see if she is hurting Max but I'm also nervous I might kill her.   
"Okay shit there's the bell,"I say as the bell rings,"i gotta go do mic checks and all that,"   
They head off to rehearse and I go find Robbie to help with the tech.


	9. Runaway

Tori  
I walk to the dressing room which are just in Sikowitz's class room and sit in front of a mirror. The song I finally decided on is perfect. Even though Jades parents hadn't known she was into girls she's know since she first started dating Beck. She had always been more into girls but was scared of how her parents would act. Me on the other hand i had never thought of a girl the way I think if Jade. When I started having feelings for her I was confused but then we sang on the date Sikowitz sent us on I knew that I liked her and then when she walked me to my car and kissed me it was like my world exploded and I knew I didn't want to be with a guy. That's why this song is perfect, I can't wait to see Jades face when I sing it.   
After making sure I look perfect I had off to the stage and see Jade running a mic check, the warm feeling I seem to always get when I look at her is back and I can't stop grinning. I walk over and look at the list because I can't remember when I go on.  
List  
Cat   
Tori   
Andre  
Max  
Beck  
Jade  
Sara  
Jane   
Connor   
Leah  
I'd forgotten there was only ten of us singing for this show and was actually happy we were first so that we could leave after and get some food. It would be fun going on a date with Jade and max. Hopefully we could get to the bottom of what was going on with her and her girlfriend so Jade would stop worrying so much.   
I'm getting my mic set up when arms wrap around me and I lean my head back to place a kiss, I miss lips but hit a cheek, then open my eyes to see Jade smirking.  
"And what if that wouldn't have been me,"she asks   
"Then I'd have just kissed some random persons I suppose but I know my girlfriend,"I say grinning. We have to whisper because cats singing and when she finishes I kiss Jade hard and fast as my name is announced.   
I run out onto the stage and am shocked to see Jade running in the crowd. She makes her way to the front and I can't help but grin as the music starts.   
"This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention

I look at Jade as I sing and she's laughing as she jumps up and down. She looks so hot with her boobs bouncing and I almost miss the next verse but luckily I hear the intro and pull myself back.

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature  
It's not what, good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it"

I finish the song and the crowd is going insane but I only have eyes for Jade. I look at her and blow a kiss which makes her smile. I make my way to her as Andre sings his newest song. She's laughing as she kisses me and we embrace.

"Babe that was great,"she says in my ear. I smile and kiss her again as max is announced. We pull apart to watch her, this is the first time we've heard heard her sing and I'm slightly excited and then the music starts up and I'm looking at Jade wondering if she knows this song. I'm wondering how she got permission to sing it then I realize that the students were in control.

"Now little Lisa is only 9 years oldShe's trying to figure out why the world is so coldWhy she's all alone and ain't never met her familyMama's always gone and she never met her daddyPart of her is missing and nobody will listenMama is on drugs getting high up in the kitchenBringing home men at different hours of the nightStarting with some laughs - usually ending in a fightSneaking in her room while her mama's knocked outTrying to have his way and little Lisa says 'ouch'She tries to resist but then all he does is beat herTries to tell her mom but her mama don't believe herLisa is stuck up in the world on her ownForced to think that hell is a place called homeNothing else to do but get some clothes and packShe says she's 'bout to run away and never come back.Little Nicole is only 10 years oldShe's steady trying to figure why the world is so coldWhy she's not pretty and nobody seems to like herAlcoholic step-dad always wanna strike herYells and abuses, leaves her with some bruisesTeachers ask questions she making up excusesBleeding on the inside, crying on the outIt's only one girl really knows what she aboutHer name is little Stacy and they become friendsPromise that they always be tight 'til the endUntil one day little Stacy gets shotA drive by bullet went stray up on her blockNow Nicole stuck up in the world on her ownForced to think that hell is a place called homeNothing else to do but get her clothes and packShe says she's 'bout to run away and never come back.Little Erica is eleven years oldShe's steady trying to figure why the world is so coldSo she pops X to get rid of all the painPlus she's having sex with a boy who's sixteenEmotions run deep and she thinks she's in loveSo there's no protection he's using no gloveNever thinking 'bout the consequences of her actionsLiving for today and not tomorrow's satisfactionThe days go by and her belly gets bigThe father bails out he ain't ready for a kidKnowing her mama will blow it all outta proportionPlus she lives poor so no money for abortionErica is stuck up in the world on her ownForced to think that hell is a place called homeNothing else to do but get her clothes and packShe say she's about to run away and never come back."

Max is singing it slightly different but the entire school is quiet as she goes on and the words hit hard. I out and arm around Jade and she looks at me with a look that says what the hell happened to this girl.i look over at Max's girlfriend and she has tears in her eyes as she watches her and I'm confused. Surely she wouldn't be so emotional if she was abusive.I'm pulled back into the song before I can even think much about it.

"Runaway loveDon't keep on runnin' Don't keep on running alone I know how you feel, I've been there I was runnin' away to I will run away with you 

Runaway Runaway LoveDon't keep running awayI'll run away with you, if you want me tooYeah, I can only imagine what you're going through ladies,Sometimes I feel like running away myself,So do me a favor right now and close your eyes And picture us running away together,When we come back everything is gonna be okay,"

She looks out into the crowd and I see the tears on her face as she says the last words.

"Open your eyes..." She says and drops the mic before walking off the stage. Everyone erupts in applause. It's chaos for a moment before Sikowitz comes out on the stage and says that there will be a five minute break. 

"She's amazing,"Jade says looking at me,"her style and holy shit her voice that was hella crazy,"

"I know,"I say kissing Jade before she has to go back on the stage. Beck comes out and sings and then Jade comes out and she's looking directly at me with a big grin.

"Little girl  
You like it loud  
Come alive in the middle of a crowd  
You wanna scream  
You wanna shout  
Get excited when the lights go"

Jade is moving around the stage but her eyes never leave mine. She's in her element and God does she look good dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm what's going on with max? It's still a mystery but one that I will let you in on soon! it took forever to find a song for max and I'm still not sure if I'm gonna stick with that one might end up changing it but for now it will work. Also anyone laugh at Tori's choice?


	10. Little girl

Jade  
"Little girl  
You like it loud  
Come alive in the middle of a crowd  
You wanna scream  
You wanna shout  
Get excited when the lights go down"

I start the song low and let it build as i go. I look at Tori and can't help but smile as I sing the words.

"At the rock show  
You'll be right in the front row  
Heart and soul, they both know  
It’s where you gotta be"

I never look away from Tori as I sing and she's now jumping up and down and shaking her head like crazy. My heart skips a beat as her hair flys around her face. 

"Little girl, there you are  
All the lighters looking just like stars  
Sing along, feel the sound  
Take a ride on the hands of the crowd  
Here it comes, the moment when  
You know you’ll never be the same again  
Power chord, see the light  
You found your place in the world tonight"

I point at her as I sing little girl and even though no one else knows she does. 

"At the rock show  
You'll be right in the front row  
Heart and soul, they both know  
It's where we gotta be  
Yeah at the rock show  
Getting high on the solo  
So what if it’s crazy?  
That's gonna be me"

I give a smirk and turn my back on the crowd breaking my look at Tori for the first time.

"This goes out to anyone one  
Whose heart beats like a kick drum  
When a bitchin' riff comes  
Knows the words to every line, every time  
And you know you gotta go get some, get pumped  
Find yourself and lose it"

I stomp my foot at the start of the line and then turn and sing out loudly throwing my arms in the air.

"At the rock show  
I'm looking at the front row  
Heart and soul, we both know  
It's where we gotta be  
Yeah at the rock show  
We're reaching for the high notes  
So what if we're crazy?  
You're coming with me  
You're coming with me  
You're coming with me  
So what if it’s crazy?  
It’s where we gotta be  
At the rock show"

As I sing your coming with me my eyes connect with Tori's again and she's still jumping up and down with the crowd. The song finishes and I'm panting out at the crowd as they cheer. It's not as amazing as Max's reaction but it's still amazing. 

I stalk of stage and as I'm opening my water Tori throws herself against me.

"That was amazing HotStuff,"she says kissing me. I put one arm around her and use the other to take a drink of my water as she goes on about my performance.

"Mine was no where as good as your babe,"I say as we walk back to the dressing room and start changing. Max walks in a moment later and I see her studying my body but when i catch her eyes she turns away blushing.

"We still going to go hang out?"she asks walking over to Tori who's already in regular jeans and a tee shirt. I pull on a black shirt with a little cartoon skull on it and tight black jeans before pulling on my black boots. 

"Yep,"Tori says kissing my cheek, and she says I'm the jealous one. I smirk as I follow them out to the parking lot not interested in the least about the rest of the people performing. 

"So max that was incredible,"Tori says as we get to the car,"the way you put your heart into that song,was just wow,"

"It was good,"I say trying to think of what to say,"you know most people say to sing a song like that you've had to experience what your singing about first hand,"

I look over and try to catch Max's eye but she's looking at the ground but before I can say anything else she's pulled into a hug. Tyler has found us and is smiling from ear to ear.

"That was in-fucking-credible Hun!"she says causing the poor girl to blush even more. 

"Thanks,"she says pulling away and turning to us.

"This is Tori and her girlfriend Jade,"she says, Tori gives a smile and I glare at the girl.

"We've met,"I say pulling Tori a little closer to me. The girl frowns and the puts on a smile.

"Yes I think we got off on the wrong foot,"she says as I glare at her.

"Max talks about you all the time,"Tori says and I want to turn my stare on her but I don't, I can't break eye contact with Tyler it's some sort of odd pride thing. She finally glances away for a second and I see her smile slip as I smirk.

"It's so nice of you to come to see Max,"Tori says and Tyler looks at her with what I think is a real smile.

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything,"she says kissing the girl and causing her to turn bright red.

"So I don't really know any places around here you all can pick where we go,"Tyler says looking at me.

"Nuzo," max and Tori say together which makes me and Tyler laugh but I quickly cover it up and send another glare. 

"We can leave your car here and take mine,"I say pointing my car out.Tyler and max run off toward it and leave me and Tyler walking together.

"Look,"she says softly so the others won't hear,"you caught us at a weird time....id never hurt Max..it was just an accident, she said something that it just freaked me out so bad I reacted and it was the wrong reaction,"

"It's never okay to hit people your suppose to love,"I growl looking at her

"No it's not but...when that's all you've ever know sometimes it's hard to push it away,"Tyler walks off after that and I'm left feeling slightly annoyed and confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this chapter is a little short sorry about that a lot going on at the moment   
> I'm also having trouble picking between the two was I want this to go....   
> Is it Max's family that is hurting her or is it really Tyler.....   
> Any advice would be greatly appreciated.  
> I'm thinking about making it end one way then writing out the other one....hmm that sounds like a good idea but which one should I write first???


	11. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I knew it's been longer then normal for me to update on this one.....I live in WV we got hit with that horrible storm and before you think then she should have had plenty of time to update I will inform you I did not....I was trapped in a house with my five year old brother....it was insanely hard to keep him busy and happy so I had no time to write. Sorry about that I'm trying to play catch up now but I have a feeling it's gonna take me a little longer to write each chapter.

Tori   
Max is talking a mile a minute but I'm not really listening,I know it's rude, but I'm trying to hear what Jade and Tyler are talking about. Jades claws are out and I can tell she's not happy about what ever the girl said. We all pile in the car and there's an awkward silence in the air but no one does anything to break it until we pull into the restaurant.  
"We drag Max here for lunch all the time,"I say as we get a table.  
"Oh Max hadn't really mentioned that,"Tyler says shooting Max a look. Max melts under the look and I feel Jades hand tighten around mine, it actually starts to hurt so I pull away some and she gives me an apologetic look. I smile and she rubs my hand gently.   
"So Tyler are you in the 11th grade?"I ask hoping we don't have to spend the whole evening in silence.   
"No I'm actually 18 I graduated early last year so I'm finished hoping to start college next fall,"   
"Oh really what are you going for?"Jade asks which surprises me.  
"She's going to build robots,"Max says smiling,"Tyler is super smart,"  
"I'm going for Robotics Engineering,"Tyler says grinning at Max,"i have a scholar ship and I've been working at Pauly's Garage and Roadside Dinner to save up,"  
"She can fix any car she's amazing,"Max chimes in again.  
"I just know my way around a toolbox," she says before looking at Jade,"and what do you plan on doing after school,"  
"I'm going to write and direct horror films,"Jade says,"I may keep up with signing but I'll probably leave that to Tori,"  
"You don't have a fall back?"Tyler asked wide eyed.   
"No why would I?"Jade says grinding her teeth.  
"Well because that's a hard field to get into and make money...how will you support yourself and Tori?" I can tell Tyler wanted to say more but Max gently pulled on her arm.   
"I can support myself,"I say with a nervous laugh,"if my music doesn't work out I'm going to be a teacher..that's what I plan on going to school for,"   
"That's a good career the world always needs teachers,"Tyler says with a nod.  
"I'm going for music,"Max says with a grin but before she can say anything else Tyler cuts in.  
"She's going to major in something useful though, my little song bird has and amazing voice but she needs to have a practical skill just incase."   
I feel Jade tense up beside me and let out a breath.  
"So your going to hold her back from her dreams?"she barks out.  
"No, she can do whatever she wants with her music I just want her to have a fall back incase something happens!"Tyler says sitting up a little straighter.  
"It's really a good idea,"Max says,"you know just incase and it will be easy to just double major,"  
"Why don't you just have one major and do what makes you happy?"Jade ask max but her eyes never leave Tyler's face.   
"Because it's better to have a fall back," max says simply I can tell Jade wants to say more but she doesn't get to because our food arrives.   
I watch Tyler put and arm around Max's shoulder gently but the girl flinches. It was so quick I almost didn't notice. I can tell Tyler did though because she pulls her hand away and glances at her girlfriend. I can't tell if it's a worried look or a warning.   
"Max I gotta go to the bathroom come with?"I say standing pulling her along not waiting for an answer.Once we are in the bathroom she looks confused.  
"Umm Tori I though you had to go?"she asks.   
"I didn't I just wanted a break from those two for a moment,"I say with a fake laugh.   
"Ya they don't seem to get a long so great but given the way they met I understand....Tyler really is great though she just worries is all...her family was really poor and she didn't have the greats childhood so she wants to make sure we will never have to worry about money,"  
"I understand that's why I have a fall back plan to but Jade thinks it's stupid to waste your life with something you don't want to do,"I say as we fix makeup in the mirrors.  
"Well I guess we better get back out there,"I say with a smile, Max nods and opens the door. As she steps forward I throw my body toward her back and grab her jacket and pull it down as I fall to my knees. I caught her shirt to so I can see the large red welt on the back of her shoulder but before I can react to it she spins around and is trying to help me up.   
"Are you okay,"she ask pulling me to my feet.   
"Ya I'm fine,"I say with a smile but in my head im thinking but are you?   
"I just slipped stupid me," I say as we head back to the table.   
"Well I didn't hit her!"  
"Well she has marks!"  
" I love her!"   
" then you shouldn't have smacked her!"  
" I didn't mean to! It was the first time!"   
"Ya sure it was!   
We walk back to the table to the sounds of Tyler and Jade fighting. Max grows pale and I look at the two of them annoyed. I understand why jades so worried but she couldn't have picked a worst time to fight with the girl, and Tyler isn't really doing anything to calm the situation.   
"Hey I think maybe we should just head out I'm pretty wore out from the show,"I say pretending like we didn't just hear the fight. I feel bad when I look at Max, she looks crushed, but I'm not worried about her right now I'm worried about my girl.   
We head back to the car after paying the bill which almost turned into another fight when Jade laid down her card and insisted to pay for it all. I it's her dads money and he wouldn't even notice but Tyler looked upset.   
The car ride back to the school was a million times worse then the ride to the restaurant and the almost stand still traffic wasn't helping , I looked back in the mirror and see Max resting her head on Tyler's shoulder and she looks to be asleep,a little snore lets me know she is. Tyler hasn't seen me looking so when she moves Max's shirt and looks at her back I know the pained look on her face is sincere. She looks like she's upset but it quickly builds to anger and I watch her tighten her grip around the sleeping girl.   
What does this mean,I think unsure if Tyler was the one who left the mark. With max being so secretive it makes it hard to just come out and ask. I gently lay my hand on the one Jade has resting on the gearshift. She smirks slightly and I feel a little better, she always makes me feel like everything in the world will be alright.


	12. To loud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my chapters aren't coming as fast as they were life has sorta punched me in the face then decided that wasn't enough so came back to beat the hell outta me.   
> Hoping to have another chapter up by the end of the week.

Jade  
I'm not really paying attention until Tori lets her hand rest on mine. I can't help but smile at her shes so damn cute. After dinner I'm surprised everyone's so calm in the car, I basically called Tyler out for hitting Max. She swore it wasn't her hitting Max and that she was trying to figure out who was but I'm not so sure. I want to just ask Max but I feel like she'll just push me away. I'm not the most compassionate person I'm actually kind of a bitch so no one in their right mind would come to me for comfort or help. I can't help but glance back at Tori, whose now playing with my hand. She's so perfect I couldn't imagine ever hurting her she's the only upside to my otherwise dismal life. We finally drop Max and Tyler off at the school which instantly makes me nervous but there's nothing I can really do.   
As soon as they are out of the car I hit the accelerator and we take off. I'm on the highway doing 120 in a matter of minutes and Tori is holding my leg tightly, I'd let go of her hand at some point so I could have them both on the wheel. I glance over at her and she's smiling like mad as we fly around a turn. I know it's not safe and I'm sure she knows how stupid this is but its so freeing. I see a few cars up ahead so I start slowing down and by the time I get close to them we are back to the normal 65 speed limit, and we are both laughing like mad.   
"You know it my dad new about this he'd kill us both,"Tori says as I pull into her driveway.   
"Ya I know babe,"I say kissing her before she gets out.  
"Text me when you get home....and no more speeding,"she says just before shutting the door. I wait until she's walking in the door to start pulling out, I'm glad I did or I'd have missed the cute little kiss she blew me just before her door shut.   
Im headed home going 90 which is speeding but safer then going the 120 I had been, when my phone lights up. I hit the answer button with out looking to see who it was and let it take over my speakers.  
"Jadelyn,"the voice says, I almost veer off the road but luckily I have better control over the car then of my emotions.  
"Yes mother,"I say slowly.   
"I wanted to call and see how you were,"the voice says but I can hear the underlined tone that she wants something from me.   
"What do you need mother in driving,"I say pulling into my garage.   
"I want to come and see you next week...meet your new little girlfriend,"when she says girlfriend my heart skips a beat, my dad must have told her about Tori.  
"We have a lot going on with school mother I don't really have time to visit with you,"I say picking the phone up and switching it so I can walk and talk.  
"Hmm you will make time for your mother,"she says and then I hear the click. I almost through my phone across the room as i let out a frustrated moan.  
"Jadelyn is that you?"my step others voice calls from the other room.   
"Yes,"I say stomping into the kitchen.  
"Are you okay dear? I thought I heard some negative sounds coming from you,"she says with that stupid smile.  
"That's because I was making negative sounds,"I say turning toward the hall.  
"We have talked about this Jadelyn you shouldn't let your anger get the better of you,"she says as she gets something out of the cabinet.  
"Meredith I so can not deal with you right now!"I say loudly as I start up the steps.   
"Jadelyn we don't walk away angry in this house!"she calls from the bottom of the steps.I turn back to look at her with a sickeningly sweet smile.   
"See isn't that better,"she says putting a thumb up in the air.  
"Fuck off,"I say before spinning on my heel and going into my room. The look on her face was priceless I only wished I had a camera to catch the look of utter confusion on her face.   
I lock my door and let Tori know I'm home safe and sound before throwing my phone on my bed and blasting my stereo. Dad tried to sound proof my room but it didn't work very well and I know that the music can be heard all over the house. I look in my mirror and realize I've still got all the makeup on from my performance so a shower is defiantly in order. As I'm rinsing my hair I hear banging on my door and a voice yelling. I finish up and step out of the shower wrapping my hair up in a towel before wrapping a huge one around my body. I'm just walking out of the bathroom when my bedroom door flys open, wood splinters going everywhere.   
My dad stomps through me room while Meredith waits in the door way looking as frightened as I feel. He grabs my stereo and pulls it so hard the cords are torn out of the back. As the music goes silent he drops it on the floor before slowly looking over at me.   
"I have told you time and time again about playing music that loud,"he says calmly before pulling the mangled door shut. I'm left standing in my bedroom alone in the silence.   
I slowly walk over to my bed trying to avoid getting spitters in my feet, and grab my phone. I dial Tori's number and almost scream when her voicemail picks up.  
"Hey this is Tori you know what to do,"   
"Babe it's me call me back I...I have something to tell you...it's slightly insane...okay love you bye," I say before flopping onto my bed. I don't bother brushing my hair I throw the towel that was around it on the floor and curl up under the throw blanket of invader zim that Tori got me. I'm still wrapped in my damp towel but nothing matters as I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.


	13. Confused

Tori  
As soon as I walk into my house my sister comes thundering down the steps.  
"Tori!"she screams in the normal Trina way. I drop my bag by the door and look at her before yelling Trina.  
"You don't have to yell,"she pouts, she's grown up a lot in the last year but she's still Trina.   
"What do you want?"I asked flopping onto the couch.   
"Mom and dad are going away this weekend and are trying to say we can't stay home alone,"she says throwing her body on top of mine. I push her onto the floor and roll over to look at her.  
"We have got to get them to leave us alone,"I whisper,"I want to go to jades,"  
"And I want beck over," she says with a grin.  
"Mom dad!"Trina screams and after a moment they both come down.   
"What..oh hi Tori,"mom says giving me a quick hug.   
"Trina says you guys are worried about us being home alone this weekend,"I say putting in an award winning Tori smile.  
"Oh we aren't worried about you baby,"mom says and dad nods.  
"Oh I see,"I say with a laugh.  
"We worry about Trina."Dad says,"you know how she is,"  
"Ya but ill be here,"I say with a smile. I'm not lying I could stay here and hang out with Jade instead of going to her house.   
"Your willing to stay home all weekend with just Trina?"my dad asks and I understand his meaning and frown.  
"Well can I at least have everyone over to watch a movie on Saturday?"I ask if that's the case I can easily say everyone crashed here and having Jade over wouldn't be an issue.   
"Yes that's fine but everyone has to stay in the living room Tori and I'm trusting you!"my dad says putting a hand on my shoulder. It's really annoying he acts like this it's not as if Jade fan knock me up but then I think about Trina, I think he's so hard on me so he can tell Trina no.   
"I know dad it'll be fine,"I say with a grin. Trina makes a lot cough noise and we turn to her.  
"Umm hello I'm the oldest here,"she says annoyed.  
"Yes but the last time we left you in charge we had to redo the whole kitchen because you and your friends blew it up!"my mom says as she sits on the couch, dad sits with her and looks at Trina and I so we quickly plop on the other couch. I guess it's going to be a vega movie night. My phone goes off in my pocket but one look from my dad and I turn it off.   
The next thing I know mom is telling about be and Trina. I slowly open my eyes and find myself laying on. The couch with Trina curled up around me, we must have fallen asleep during the movie and our parents didn't care enough to send us to bed.   
I glare at my mom as I shift Trina off so I can get up.   
"Hurry up or you won't have time for a shower,"my mom says before walking into the kitchen.   
I head upstairs and take the quickest shower of my life before throwing cloths on and raveling back downstairs. I'm annoyed that as a senior Trina basically comes and goes as she pleases, I can tell mom tried to wake her but she must have given up and headed to work. Dads eating a bowl of cereal and after looking at the clock I figure I have time for one to. We eat in silence until he's done and looks over at me.   
"Unless your walking hurry up,"he says with a smile. I throw my bowl in the sink and follow him out. I frown as he climbs into his squad car,as a child I love riding in it but as a teen I hate it. He pulls up to the school and as I'm getting out he puts a hand in my arm to stop me. I look back and see a worried look on his face.  
"Dad what's wrong?"I ask sitting back   
"Nothing I just hate that you are almost grown,"he says sadly. I smile and kiss his cheek before climbing out.  
"No matter how grown i am ill always love my daddy," I say waving and heading into the building.   
I meet up with Robbie and Cat at the lockers and start telling them of my plans to all hang out Saturday at my place. They are both excited and when Andre and Beck join the group I decide to check my phone wondering why Jade hasn't messaged me all morning. A sense of dread feels me when I see my phones shut off, I can't believe I forgot to turn it back on. After it reboots I see ten missed calls 9 of which are from Jade and 32 new texts which once again the majority are jades. I listen to her message and grow pale but before I can call her back she walks in looking as normal as ever. I can't help but run to her and wrap my arms around her.   
"Jade I'm so sorry my parents and a movie I fell asleep....are you okay?"I say but she doesn't say anything she just hugs me back. Once I've finished apologizing a million times she kisses me softly and gives a very small smile.  
"It's okay babe it happens and I'm fine now that I'm with you,"she says taking my hand and leading me to class. As we walk she explains everything that happened with her mother and father and the worry has filled my stomach again. I decide to go to her house after school so I can help her clean her room back up.   
She seems less nervous as we get to her house and see that her parents aren't home. I take her hand in mine as we head to her room but what i see leaves me confused and speak less.  
"Jade your door is fine and so is your stereo,"   
Everything is just as it was the day before when I'd been over there was no destruction or harm done in anyway. I look over to her and she looks just as confused as I am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm no mention of Max this chapter wonder what's ping on in her life?   
> Also what is going on with Jade is she going crazy from all the stress?   
> Guess you guys will have to wait until the next chapter to learn more   
> *evil grin*


	15. I think I know you

Tori  
I can't stand that jades hurting and when I reach to touch her she screams at me I step back slightly. I'm not sure how to deal with this we haven't really fought since we've been together. Okay fight yes real stuff like this no...  
I let her tell and rant I try to defend myself but I know I should have been there and I don't need her telling me, I feel terrible on my own but she really needs to get it out. I feel my eyes start to fill but I refuse to cry this isn't about my feelings its about jades. I tell her I'm going home but as my hand touches the front door I'm hesitant. I walk into the kitchen and find the note her parents left, I'm not saying I thought she had made it up I was just unsure how things could have gotten fixed so fast. I go out to the car and get my backpack and sit on the couch to do homework. I hear Jades muffled screams and crys and it takes every last ounce of will power I have not to run up and pull her to me but she made it clear she does not want me around and i respect her wishes....well I respect the fact she doesn't want me close to her but there's no way in hell im leaving her alone when she's like this. I get all my work down and lay back on the couch to read, worried that if I turn the tv on she will here it and banish me from the house. When she comes down the steps I note she's been crying for over two hours and I almost get up and go to her but she stomps back upstairs rather quickly. I walk to the bottom of the stairs and hear her singing her voice is raw from the crying but she still sounds amazing, it's the pain in the words it makes it sound so pure.

"When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind.  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it."  
I can imagine jades dad after her sisters death, i wonder if that's what she is signing about to. 

"And my momma swore  
That she would never let herself forget.  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if it does not exist."  
This must make Jade think of the divorce and what her mom must have felt about her father cheating. She's sad her moms never stayed with anyone longer then a few months since. 

"But darling,  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception."  
I know Jade loves me and this makes my heart ache. I'm standing at the doorway to her room now and didn't even notice id started walking toward her.

"Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul  
That love never lasts.  
And we've got to find other ways to make it alone.  
Or keep a straight face.  
And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable distance.  
And up until now I have sworn to myself  
That I'm content with loneliness."  
I frown slightly thinking of her smile and laugh. She won't ever be alone again I'll make sure of that. I won't let her push me away not now and not ever I love her to much. 

"Because none of it was ever worth the risk.  
Well you are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
I've got a tight grip on reality,  
But I can't let go of what's in front of me here.  
I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up.  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream."  
Oh I'm going to leave you with proof I think to myself as I take a step into the bathroom. My eyes have filled with tears and i have non idea how I'm being so quiet but I keep my breathing even and listen to the end of her song.

"You are the only exception.   
You are the only exception.   
And I'm on my way to believing.  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing."  
I smile she's on her way to believing so I will just have to work harder to make her believe completely.

"Tori I fucking love you and you've changed me," I hear her mumble as she turned the water off.She pulls the shower curtain open and I'm left staring at her with tears running down my face. I see she's been crying to which I figured as much since I could hear it in her words but it was still odd and beautiful sight. 

"I'm dangerous, I'm warning you  
But you're not afraid of me  
And I can't convince you  
And I don't have to  
I think you know me" she says and I nod unable to speak yet as I pull her into a hug, not caring that she's wet and naked I just need her touching me and j can tell she needs it too. I'm so glad I didn't leave, who knows what would have happened if I'd left her alone to deal with all this.

"And the longer that i stay, the ice is melting  
And the pain it feels okay, it feels okay.You push me back  
I'll push you back"  
I say once I find my voice.

"Because I am not going anywhere babe,"I say kissing her and in that kiss i push all my feelings for her, every reason I love her, every word I can't say but feel and I know she can feel it and ever so slowly I feel all her worry about me leaving her melt away. She knows I want her and no one else and I think she's finally seeing that I won't leave her like everyone else has. I'm here to stay and I think she knows it.


	16. Scars make us who we are

Jade  
I can't tell if I'm going to cry more or laugh. I push Tori into my bed room and throw her onto my bed before crawling on top of her not worried that I'm still wet. I didn't know how bad I wanted her until I saw her.   
"You didn't leave did you?"I ask with a grin.i should have known better then to think she had which means she heard me crying but I don't care about that so much anymore. She's seen me cry far to much to worry about it. I just hopes she still loves me and doesn't see me as so weak girl who crys to much.  
"Of course not,"she answers as her face turns bright red. I laugh at how cute and innocent she is,"I'm sorry about earlier....I know your not crazy,"  
"It's over.....I was upset I'm sorry I snapped at you....I just..I don't know how to handle it sometimes the madness it just takes over."I say softly,"it's been like this since my sister...died,"The next thing I know she's pushing me and rolling until she's on top of me. I look up into her chocolate brown eyes and see he just in them.  
"I'm fine, I worry about you, I'm not some fragile doll your going to break Jade,"she says leaning down and placing her mouth on my neck. It causes me to melt instantly and she knows it, I can tell she knows what she did from the shit eating grin she has.  
"Tori,"I say trying to push her off but she wiggles her hips and her ass wiggles against me and as her jeans rub I remember I'm naked and my face heats up.  
"Oh I do believe I have made miss west blush,"Tori says rolling off of me. I jump up and pull on some cloths before laying back down with her. We stare at each other for a while before I finally break the silence.  
"I love you,"I say softly,"and I don't want my fucked up life to fall on you and ruin you,"  
I watch her eyes flash with....anger maybe.  
"Jade West, you listen to me right fucking now!"she says and I almost laugh at the curse word that is usually never uttered by her,"you are my world, I love you...I put up with your pissy attitude before we dated, granted it was a lot worse then so your easier to deal with now, but Even if you acted like that now I wouldn't leave....do you really think you'll push me away that easily...I had to wait for you I'm not letting you go now that I have you,"  
"I don't know...everyone else always leave me Tori no one sticks around," I find myself saying even though I didn't want the words to escape my lips I wanted them to stay in my head where she wouldn't hear. I watch her close her eyes for a moment before taking a breath and then looking at me.  
"I will not give up on you, I will not leave you Jade," she says placing her lips on mine,"and I'm okay with telling you as many times as it takes to sink into that pretty head of yours so don't worry so much,"  
"Tori I'm broken I'm not right...even Beck figured that out before we broke up...hell it was part of the reason we broke up,"I say and yet again I want to bite my tongue off.  
"I thought you broke up because you decided you weren't into guys,"she asks looking uncomfortable.  
"That was part of it but we were having trouble connecting and now I'm not so sure if it was because I don't like guys or if it was because of who I am,"I say softly. I feel her warm hand on my face and look back at her and she has a small smile.  
"Jade I love you, I love your smile, your loyalty, the way you care about your friends, I love your voice, I love everything about you babe and that's includes your snarky ways, your bitchy attitude, your bluntness and your mean streak."   
"But Tori what if I'm not worth your love,"I say and instantly regret it because what if I'm bit and she sees it....id lose her and maybe in selfish but I don't want her to leave even if it's the best thing for her, She makes my life mean something.  
"Jade sometimes I just want to shake you until you understand,"Tori says shaking my arm,"your a challenge and that's another thing I love."  
"But Im so fucked up Tori,"I say and for the first time her frown slips.  
"Jade,"she says with a sigh taming my hand and running a hand over the scar that's on it,"this scar it was from when you were upset and cutting up the janitors trash can right?"  
I nod and she kisses it with a small smile.  
"This scar is apart of you and I love every part,"she says and I can't help but look my hand. Why would she hate me over such a small scar, I'd always loved scars I thought they were cool like tattoos.   
"Well you don't except me to to hate you for having a scar do you,"she asks. I shake my head and her smile widens.   
"Then why do you expect me to hate you for the scars I can't see?" She asks and I have to think about it.   
"Those are different they run much deeper,"I mumbled.  
"All the more reason for me to learn about them and show you I love you even though you carry them on you,"  
"You really are amazing,"I say leaning forward and kissing her. Maybe if Tori can learn to love me then I can learn to love myself. I'm not so sure I can but if Tori's by my side I'm willing to try and I know for sure that she will be with me every step of the way to help no matter what happens, I let out a sigh as i realize that maybe I don't have to be alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://youtu.be/RxCKGFIEPCw
> 
> This song is what I listened to as I wrote this chapter God I love Liz so freaking much!!!!


	17. A start

Tori   
I know my works mean nothing to her, I have to prove that I won't leave. Today I took a step in doing that by staying even though she tried to push me away, I'm really glad I did. I know it will take time but one day I will get it to sink in that I'm not going anywhere. I text my mom that I'm staying at jades and am surprised that she doesn't care. I pull Jade against my chest and we just lay together hardly talking, every once in a while she'll tell me some fear she has or something she likes or dislikes and I'll respond. She will go quiet again I'm assuming to sort out what she feel is okay to tell me and what she feels isn't. I'm patient and don't force her knowing that will only make it harder.   
"My mom is coming tomorrow to stay until Saturday morning Tori she wants to meet you,"she says softly. I nod and put on a smile. I'm actually nervous to meet jades mom...mainly because I fear hitting the woman who has caused Jade so much pain but I can't let her know that.  
"If I can handle you I can handle anyone,"I say with a smirk it was meant to be a joke but I can tell I hit in and insecurity when her eyes look away.   
"Jade, I didn't mean it in a bad way....I was just saying if your moms anything like you it'll be fine I'm not worried."I say kissing her head. I want to just stay like this forever her and me, just shut the world out and say screw it but I know we can't so I need to help her work through her issues.   
"I know...she's not like me though..she hates me Tori I was the mistake,"Jade says with a sigh,"in the hospital when she thought I was a sleep just after my sister died my mom told my dad that she couldn't believe jasmine was dead and how I the mistake she never wanted had lived. She said she'd trade me in a heartbeat for my sister...she said that the woman who refused to believe my sister was in danger who could have saved her..."  
I want to cry so bad for the pain that the love of my life had to endure but I can't, it's my turn to be the strong one and I can't let her down there's far to much riding on it.   
"I'll be here for you as much as I can,grumpy gills," I say running a hand a long her back. She smiles and kisses me softly.  
"Enough couples therapy babe,"she says as she climbs on top of me.   
"I liked it better earlier when you were wet and naked from the shower,"I say with a grin.  
"Oh but I am still wet babe,"she says with a smirk that causes me to blush. I fumble for a moment not sure what to say, I'm so bad at this stuff.  
"Babe are you okay,"she asks and I see fear hidden in those green eyes.  
"I'm fine, sometimes my head just gets fuzzy when I look at you and see how beautiful you are,"I say and she leans down over me causing me to let out a loud breath.  
"Wow Tori that may have been your cheesiest line yet,"she says whispering in my ear in a huskily sexy voice, that cause my hips to jerk upwards against her. when it comes to Jade it's like my body stops taking orders from me and reacts to only her. I blush even more at the sideways grin she has and then she's kissing me and my chest feels right. I love her lips against mine, she tastes so good, it's like when you make cookies and you think you remember how good they will be but then you eat one and its better then you could ever imagine. This is what I feel every time she kisses me even if it's only been second in between her lips touching mine.she skips a hand into my pants and I let out a loud moan that causes her to take a sharp breath.  
"God Vega do you even know what you do to me?"she says pulling her cloths off, she's up and I strip pretty quickly but I'm just getting my bra off when she tackles me onto the bed.   
"I think I'm staring to understand,"I say with a laugh as I feel her against me, she's dripping and it would be a lie if I said I wasn't.   
An hour later we are heading to get food and My face is still bright red.  
"How did you...when did you learn that?"I ask needing answers.  
"The truth babe?"she asks pulling into the drive through its late and we figured it'd be best to grab food and head straight home.  
"Yes,"I say   
"Porn,"she says with a shrug. I fall back against my seat and laugh.  
"Of Course," I say hiding my face in my hands. Once we get back home we eat and crawl into bed and she wraps herself around me as we watch old hey Arnold episodes. I know she's as wore out as I am which seems to have become the norm for us as of late. Before long my eyes grow heavy and I'm just about asleep.   
"Tori I really do love you and I know I'm not perfect but you are and that's all I need." She says placing s kiss on my head. I'm to far gone to say anything as I drift off to the words I love you echoing in my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.annabash.com/blog/divorce  
> Just to give people a little instinct into jades world....as a person who's been through divorce because of a cheating father i can tell you it really messes with you


	18. Mother

Jade  
I'm woken up to Tori jumping on top of me and I instantly pull her into a hug.   
"Baby let go we have to get a move on,"she says slipping off me. We get dressed and head out the door and I stop causing  Tori to smack into me. My mother is standing infront of me hand up as if she was about to knock.   
"Jade,"she says with a sicking fake smile.   
"Mom,"I say as Tori comes out from behind me.  
"Hello Mrs. West,"she says with a beautiful smile,"I'm Tori jades girlfriend," my mothers face never changed.   
"I see well I just got into town and your father said I could stay at the house so we could spend time together," she says.   
"Of course he would,"I say moving around her,"that's fine do whatever mom I have school,"   
I grab Tori's hand and pull her to my car.   
"Nice to meet you,"Tori calls out as I shove her in the car. My mother waves before disappearing into the house. I peel out of the driveway and Tori  holds the door for dear life and I slow down.  
"Sorry Tor,"I say looking over to her.   
"It's okay babe,"she says taking my hand,"this week is going to be hard, but remember I'm here,"  
I smile slightly, I'm starting to figure it out. We get to school and as soon as we get there Cat attacks us.   
"Max is in the janitor closet crying,"she says pulling us there.   
"Did she say what was wrong?"I ask as I get ready to open the door.   
"Well,no,"Cat says looking nervous.   
"Kitten does she know you've seen her crying?"I say and Tori shakes her already knowing.   
"Ummmm she could know I just haven't talked to her to find out,"she says pulling at her shirt.   
"Cat we can't just go barging in there on her,"Tori says taking one of cats hands.  
"But if it was one of us we would,"Cat says and I nod before opening the door. Tori tried to pull me back but I grab her and pull her inside instead.  
"Come on Tor we have plenty of time to make out before class..."I say before looking over at Max who's sitting on a bucket with shock on her face. I can see the tear marks but don't comment.   
"Max are you okay?"Tor asks pulling away from me and going to her. At least this way she won't feel like everyone knew she was crying.   
"Ya..I'm fine,"Max says standing up but when she does I notice the pained expression and from the look Tori gives me I know she did too.   
"Max we are your friends you need to tell us what's going on,"I say trying to keep in control but having big a hard time of it.   
"We just want to help you Max,"Tori says much gentler.   
"It's nothing you can help me with!"she says before storming out of the room. I've never seen her so out of sorts before and it's driving me crazy.  
"Tori,"I say pulling her to me.  
"What babe,"she says looking up at me.  
"You need to ask your dad for help,"I say letting out a breath,"we can't help her but maybe your dad can,"  
"I've been thinking about telling him but I wanted more evidence you know,"she says taking my hand and pulling me out of the closet,"but I think we have enough, I'm going to talk to him tonight,"   
I sat through the whole day nerves as hell and when the finally bell rang I rushed Tori to her house.   
"Do you want to come in babe?"she asks, she's so cute when she's nervous, I put the car in park and follow her in the house. Her moms still at work and her dads sitting on the couch watching some lame cop show.   
"Dad can we talk to you?"she asks as we sit down. He flips the tv off and after an annoyed look at me he smiles.  
"Of course baby you can talk to me about anything,"he says dropping the smile when he sees her serious face.  
"We have a friend and we think she's being hurt."Tori says as she fiddling with the end of her shirt. I take her hand gently in mine and rub.  
"We aren't sure if it's by her girlfriend or her family,"I add in.  
"Ya we met her girlfriend and she seems as confused as we are but we aren't sure if it's a cover....and she lives with her grandmother so I'm not sure if that has something to do with it,"Tori says looking at him and waiting.  
"I can out in for CPS to do a check hun,"he says softly eyeing our hands,"Just give me her name and I'll call a friend."  
"But what if we are wrong and they go check...she'll know it was us,"Tori says as her hand tightens around mine.   
"they won't tell her who called,"he says picking tip his phone.  
"She's know,"I say nodding.  
"Then she knows,"he says as he stands,"but would you rather her be safe and upset or still be getting hurt,"  
"Safe,"we both say.  
"That's what I thought so what's her name and if you know where she loves that would help,"he says grabbing a pin and paper.  
"Maxine Crawfield,"Tori says as she chews her lip. I reach up and run a thumb along it so she'll stop and am rewarded with a glare from her dad but I ignore it.  
"Her address is 151 riverside drive,"I add and he nods before walking out of the room.  
"Jade I'm so nervous," she says laying her head on my shoulder. I hold her close and when her dad comes back and she tried to move I don't let her. He can be mad all he wants but she needs this affection and he can give me dirty looks all he wants.  
"They will go over later this evening and check it out,I won't be able to tell you girls all the details but I let you know if she's safe or not,"her father says as he walks back into the room.   
"Thank you dad,"she mumbles and I hug her tighter, for once her dad just nods to me instead of giving me the dad look so I know he sees she's upset and needs me.   
"Warning your mother is calling! Warning it's your mother on the phone! Answer the bitch before she starts freaking out,"I jump as my phone goes off. I fumble to answer it and can help but smile as Tori laughs at me.  
"Hello,"I say   
"Jade where are you? You should have gotten out of school an hour ago,"my mother says   
"I did but I had to go to Tori's house and talk with her dad,"I say annoyed.  
"Did you forget I was here waiting on you?"she asks and I can tell she's trying to keep her cool but is having a hard time.  
"Actually I really did,"I say and instead of adding a normal snarky Jade comment I let it go.  
"Well could you please come home I'd like to take you out to dinner."she says and I can tell leaving the comment out has kept us from fighting.   
"Sure mom...do you mind if I bring Tori?" I ask   
"Id rather it just be us tonight l, could we take Tori out tomorrow instead?"she asks in a nice voice.   
"You know what mom...sure that would be okay,"I say unsure why I'm being so nice to this woman.  
"Okay I'll see you soon,"she says and I hear the phone click.  
"What was all that...Jade West not being snarky?"Tori says with a laugh.  
"Ya well it's exhausting being so evil all the time," I say standing,"i gotta go meet with my mom and she wants to do dinner tomorrow with you,"  
"Okay I'm free,"she says walking me to door.  
"Call me as soon as you find out about Max,"I say kissing her softly.  
"Sure thing grumpy gills,"she says before closing the door.   
As soon as I pull into the driveway my mom comes out and slides into my car.  
"I figured you could just drive,"she says with a smile,"I'm sure there's a place you'd like to go,"  
"Ya umm how bout sushi?"I ask as I drive  
"Sounds great,"she says back. Her smile hasn't left her face and I'm slightly annoyed by it but brush it off.  
We get to the restaurant and order before mom starts trying to pry into my life.  
"So you and his Tori you've been together for a while?"she asks.  
"Ya around a year I guess ever since I came back from visiting you,"I say as I eat.   
"That's nice.im glad your happy,"she says and I have to stare at her to see if she's just trying to get under my skin.   
"Umm thanks mom,"I finally get out and it causes her to laugh.   
"Jade I know you see me as some evil monster but I'm really not,"she says with a sigh,"I really do love you and miss seeing you."  
"Mom can we please not do this,"I say trying to stay calm.  
"Jade,"she says putting her hand on the one I have resting on the table,"we need to talk and fix things,"  
I try really hard to let her hand stay on mine but I end up jerking away.   
"If we really have to talk let's at least wait until we get home,"I say and she nods as she slowly pulls her hand back.  
"Just promise that we will talk okay?"she asks.   
"Ya mom I promise we can talk. " I say with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about showing the chapter when CPS shows up at Max's from her point of view any thoughts on that? Yes or no lol


	19. Help?

Tori  
I wave as Jade leaves and I really want to go with her but I know she needs sometime with her mom, but God help that woman if she hurts my grumpy gills. My dad comes downstairs in his uniform and leans down to kiss my head.  
"I'll let you know what my buddy says as soon as he calls me,"he says heading out the door. As he leaves mom comes in and sits down across from me.  
"Work was a nightmare,"she says and I smile. I need to stop worrying about everything for five minutes and just enjoy a little time to myself.   
"How bout we make dinner together?"I ask,"Trina will be home soon we could have her chop a salad,"  
This causes my mom to laugh,"the last time we let her chop the salad we had to go to the ER,"  
I laugh to as I head to the kitchen,"we can let her load the dishwasher then."  
We start cooking and just as I'm finishing the salad Trina walks in.   
"Oh I want to help!"she yells and me and mom both scream no at the same time.   
She starts to pout so we let her help stir the sauce we are making.after its all finished we sit down and have a nice girls only dinner. I'm able to forget about Max and everything that's bothering me and listen to the latest drama my moms dealing with and the new okay Trina is writing. I feel slightly normal for once and then my phone rings. It's dad so I quickly answer it.   
"Hey dad,"I say trying to go ds my worry.  
"Hey kiddo my buddy just called me back and there's some things I can't tell you and somethings I can,"he says all business.   
"I understand dad I just want to know she's okay,"I say sitting on my bed.  
"I ended up going to the house with Kevin,"he says,"I knew you were worried so I wanted look into it quickly,"   
"Okay and what'd you find dad?"I ask getting annoyed that he won't just tell me.  
"Tori you can't repeat this to anyone,"he says before going on,"she lives with a foster mother who is old enough to be her grandma. Her parents gave her up last year....the reports say that it was because they had three younger daughters and a son and she was causing trouble and they feared for the rest of the children's well being....but Tori I met this little girl and she's the sweetest little thing...she's even nicer then you,"  
"Ya I know dad I think I know what the problem is she has a girlfriend,"I say   
"Ya I know I have a feeling that's what  he problem was but the woman she lives with is very nice even if she is on the older side. The house while in a not so great neighborhood is beautiful inside. Max said she misses her family but loves it there, she has a room to herself and her foster- grandma as she calls her is sweet and cooks for her. We couldn't see any signs of abuse though and Your friend wasn't putting forth any information about it. We talked to the other foster child in the home and he was fine as well he was even wearing a tank top and he didn't have any visible signs of abuse. "  
"It has to be her girlfriend then,"I mumble  
"What was that?"my dad asks.   
"Oh umm thank you for looking into it dad,"I say quickly  
"Your welcome baby and I will keep an eye on her," he says before hanging up.   
I let out a sigh and wonder if I should text Jade and let or know or wait.   
I finally decide to text her since I know she'd be upset if I didn't let her know.

Me- dad went and checked on max  
Jade- what happened   
Me- everything is fine they said the house was amazing and the lady taking care of her is nice.  
Jade- then it has to be Tyler  
Me- not so sure...she has a foster brother to she didn't tell us.   
Jade- ya she keeps a lot of stuff from us maybe we should try hanging out with her more  
Me- well dad did tell me a little about her family.  
Jade- and?   
Me- she has four younger siblings 3 sisters and a brother. Her family sent her away because she was a bad influence on her younger siblings...I'm thinking they found out about Tyler and didn't like it.  
Jade- agreed that's gotta be what it is...we need to talk to her more about it.   
Me- ya we should and try and help her....how is it going with your mom?  
Jade- just got home she ran to the bathroom and then I guess we are gonna talk...so far it has been pretty good gtg she's back love you babe   
Me- love you too

I walk back downstairs and find my mom and Trina watching some stupid reality show and figure I don't have anything better to do, so I flop down and out my feet on the coffee table.   
Trina makes popcorn at some point and we all sit around laughing at dude where's my pants until I finally head up stairs for a shower. I turn some music on my phone and climb in, I swear I shower more then anything else but I can't help it I love the feel of the water on my tan skin, it makes me feel so much better.   
I can't help but laugh and sing along as a song that reminds me of Jade comes on.

 

Girl All the Bad Guys Want  
Bowling For Soup  
Buy for $1.29  
SubscribeStart Free Radio  
Subscribe to Google Play Music and listen to this song and millions of other songs. First month free.  
Lyrics  
8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin'  
To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me.  
Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring,  
She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means.

And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
But she doesn't notice me!

'Cause she is watchin' wrestling  
Creamin' over tough guys  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in her eyes

It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!

She likes the godsmack and I like agent orange  
Her CD changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad  
She says she'd like to score some reefer and a forty  
She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have

And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
She'll never notice me!

'Cause she is watchin' wrestling  
Creamin' over tough guys  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in her eyes

She likes 'em with a mustache  
Racetrack season pass  
Drivin' in a Trans-Am  
Does a mullet make a man?

It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!

There she goes again  
With fishnets on, and dreadlocks in her hair  
She broke my heart, I want to be sedated  
All I wanted was to see her naked!

Now I am watchin' wrestling  
Tryin' to be a tough guy  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in my eyes  
I can't grow a mustache  
And I ain't got no season pass  
All I got's a moped, moped, moped

It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.

'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want!  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want!  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want!  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want! (There she goes again)  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want! (There she goes again)

When the song goes off all I can think about it Jade...her lips, the feel of her skin in mine. The cute little sounds she tries to hold in when I'm touching her. The waters running down my back as I feel my body start to grow warm and before I know it my hand moves done my stomach to touch a part of me that usually only Jade touches. The next thing I know I'm moving my fingers in a way that usually sets Jade off. The explosion hits me hard and I knock into the side of the tub, the next thing I know mom and Trina are barging through the door to see if I'm okay.  
"I'm fine!"I say behind the shower curtain,"I just slipped,"  
"Okay honey be more careful"mom says before leaving.  
"You better not have spilled anything of mine,"Trina says before closing the door. I quickly pick up the bottles and shit the water off as I'm wrapping in my towel I can't help but think to myself   
"Maybe Tori Vega isn't the sweet innocent girl everyone thinks she is,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would really love some feed back on this please!!!!  
> You got me begging in my knees!!


	20. I can forgive

Jade  
My mom comes out of the bathroom and sits on the couch best to me. She takes a big breath and looks at me.  
"Jade I think we need to talk about things,"she says and I cross my arms.  
"Mom it's not a faze I love Tori, I've always been into girls I just really liked Beck so I didn't see the need to put my business for all to see,"I say giving her the famous Jade west glare.  
"Honey calm down that's not what we need to sort out...who you date is your business well as long as the person isn't hurting you,"she says grabbing my hand,I let her take it and relax my face.   
"Then what do you want to talk about mom?"I ask getting nervous.  
"I want to apologize for not being the mother you needed."she says letting out a sigh,"I was never there for you and pushed you away....then after jasmine....I shut down I couldn't even look at you...you look so much like her, you know...sometimes i think your her and then I have to remember she's gone and your not a little girl anymore,"  
I look at her and I have no idea what to say. I've never thought about her trying to talk to me about things like this, I assumed we would be distant forever.  
"I was never a good mother to you....when you were born your father and I were on the edge of divorce but I couldn't leave him, not with a new baby and I think I resented you for that....I shouldn't have felt that way I was your mother but I pushed you away i buried myself in work and ignored your needs...do you know your first word was sis...not momma or dada...your sister would always be around you the nanny thought it was cute but it infuriates me for some reason. Then when you got older and Jasmine got with Mark....and moved out I saw my out I could leave so I started getting things together and when you told me about what he was doing I didn't want to believe you, it would have caused me to once again put my life on hold,"she has tears falling from her eyes and I notice that I do as well. I've always known she didn't care for me hell growing up it was easy to see the only attention I got was when I was bad...so I turned into a hellion and that probably made her hate me even more.   
"Mom,"I say but can't think of anything else, why should I comfort her when she's the one who's hurt me what did I ever do but want love like any normal child.  
"Jade it's my fault your sister died, if I had listened to you...I just thought you were doing it for attention every time I talked to your sister she seemed fine,"she says and I don't know what possesses me but I move in and hug her. She runs a hand through my hair just like jasmine use to and I realize where my sister learned it, I grow slightly annoyed that my mother never did this for me before but I really just don't have it in me to be mad at her when she's this broken.  
"I just don't understand how she could get with someone like that when she's seen your fathers temper,"she says softly.   
"I don't know...I tried to save her,"I say,"but in the end it was her saving me like always,"  
"I should have been a better mother to you both,"she says,"after Jasmine I should have stepped up but I didn't...and you didn't get the help you needed from that woman...,"  
"It's okay mom I'm fine now,"I say softly. She moves and pulls me to look at her.  
"I really did think that the hospital would help you...you were so upset all the time and no one could get through to you I honestly was scared of losing you to, so I sent you there, I just wanted you away from them...your father and her,"  
"It did help in a way mom it made me stronger and made me see that uncoils rely on anyone....I lived that way up until now...even with beck I didn't trust him I never let him in...that's why we broke up but then Tori came to the rescue. Tori saved me and while I'm still broken she is helping me learn to be happy again,"I say with a small smile.  
"I'm glad she is there for you Jade,"she says,"is there anyway you can ever forgive me Jade...for not being the mother you needed, I know I can never make up for what happened but maybe we can start over now...I want to be there for you,"  
I stand up and pace the room rubbing my arms and biting at my lip.   
"I don't know if I will ever completely trust you but Tori has taught me that to be happy you need to let the past go and forgive people....if your willing to try and be my mom I'm willing to try and let you into my life." I finally say as I run a hand across my eyes.  
She stands and pulls me into a big and we stand there like idiots crying together until i pull away.  
"I have a play coming up maybe you could come and see it," I say and she smiles.  
"I wouldn't miss it,"she says before walking away.  
"So dinner with Tori tomorrow then,"I say and she turns back,"yes I'm actually excited to meet the girl who is helping you...who helped you to be able to forgive me,"  
I'm on the steps and turn back before going into my room.  
"Night mom,"I call out to her.  
"Nigh Jade,"I hear as i close the door.


	21. She can I can't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://youtu.be/xwsYvBYZcx4

Tori   
The next day at school I'm nervous to see Max but she never shows up. Jade says maybe she was embarrassed about what had happened the night before and couldn't face us assuming she knew it was us. We go about the day as normal and adjust our plans for Saturday.   
"I think we should go to karaoke dokie and then head over to your house,"Andre says and Cat of course agrees with him.   
"Yes then we can see some north ridge girls,"Rex says and Robbie covers his mouth.  
"Although I think it would be fun to go out first,"Robbie says.  
"Fine lets do it,"I say with a smile,"it's been while since we all went out and did something,"  
Jade gets to the table and sits down taking my hand. She seems so much calmer after the talk with her mother last night, and while it was a big step I know there's still a lot more they need to work out, 16 years of hurt doesn't just go away in one night.  
"Anyone see Max today?" Jade says taking a bite of my salad.   
"Mine,"I groan pulling it away with a smirk, she knows I'm playing and plants a kiss on my cheek before sneaking another bite.   
"She texted me saying she didn't feel good so she wasn't coming to day."Cat chimes in. Jade looks annoyed but goes back to eating my salad instead of saying anything. I let out a sigh as Trina sits down at the table and Beck is quick to follow putting an arm around her. We fill them in on the plans and everyone agrees but just before I can get up Trina starts talking about last night.   
"So Tori slipped in the shower last night and knocked everything over she spilled my shampoo,"she says with a whine. I blush and Jade gives me a worried look but before I can say anything Robbie opens his mouth.   
"How did you slip don't you have one of those showers with the built in anti slip thing...ya I'm pretty sure you do?"he says.   
"One yes we do but I still managed to slip and two how the heck do you know that?"I ask staring him down.   
"I umm I just...ok I might have taken a shower there when I said I was using the bathroom once,"he says and everyone laughs.  
"That's just weird Robbie,"Andre says as he rubbed cats arm.   
"But it still doesn't explain how Tori slipped there's no way not in that shower,"Robbie says shaking his head.  
I start to say something but the bell rings and saves me. Everyone gets up and heads out but before I can make an escape Jade gently grabs my arm and pulls me to look at her.  
"Tori Vega I know you can't just slip in that shower what happened?"she asked with concern in her beautiful green eyes.  
"I ummm didn't slip my legs gave out,"I say looking away from her.  
"Why? Were you that wore out...did you get hurt? Was it low blood sugar or something,"she starts and I can't help but laugh.  
"No it was nothing like that,"I say blushing. She studies my face for a moment before realization dawns on her and a smile creeps across her face.  
"Oh miss vega...I do believe you had your hands in the cookie jar,"she says before laughing. I can feel the heat on my face as I try and pull away again but she jerks me to her and kisses me hard. We part and she's grinning at me which makes me nervous and excited at the same time.  
"I'm not sure if I like the idea of you doing that you might not need me anymore,"she says pushing her body against mine and trapping me against the bricks of the school wall.  
"Oh trust me I will always need you,"I say back leaning forward to kiss her.   
"Vega!West! Knock it off and get to class,"Lance says with out stopping,"do that on your own time,"  
"Oh we do,"Jade says pulling away as we start to walk.  
"Did not need to know that west!"he says going through the door.  
We head to class and make it just as the tardy bell rings.   
Once classes are over I follow Jade out to her car and we set out to meet her mother.   
"So she was okay with us?"I ask nervously. I really didn't want this to turn out the way it had with her father.   
"Ya actually she didn't even seem all that surprise it was...different but nice...I mean we aren't going to be perfect but at least she's trying to be there,"she says. I gently take one of her hands in mine and give a reassuring smile.  
"I'm here with you through it all,"I say and I catch the hint of a smile on her lips. She sends her mom a text telling her to meet us at the fishtank.   
We get there and jade quickly takes my hand when she notices how nervous I am. We get seated and then I see her mother coming toward us. I stand up and hold my hand out which she takes with a grin.   
"Tori vega,"I say as I sit back down,"we really didn't get w chance to meet the other day,"   
"Sandra West,"she says with a nod,"and no you two had to get to school,"  
We make idle talk as the food comes and as we eat I can't help but look at the woman she's like an exact copy of Jade but with out the piercings, tattoos, and dyed hair. She's pretty for an older lady but I live my punk rocker chick.   
"Tori I have to thank you,"Sandra says once we get to the car.  
"Umm for what,"I ask glancing back at the door hoping Jade emerges soon, she'd picked the worst time to head to the bathroom.   
"Being there for Jade,"she says and before I know it she's pulled me into a hug and I can hear the little sniffles,"I wasn't there for her and even though she's willing to forgive me I don't know if I'm willing to forgive myself,"   
I put my arms up around the woman and hug her back but once Jade emerges she quickly pulls away.  
"Goodbye Tori it was nice getting to know you,"she says climbing into her car,"and Jade I'll see you when you get home,"  
Jade nods and I wave before turning to her but before I can say anything she kisses me deeply. We climb into the car and she starts it up before speaking.  
"Hey so Max called me and wants me to pick her up,she wanted to stay over and get help on some homework....is that okay?"she asks looking over to me.   
"Why wouldn't it be?"I asked with a smile. I was actually confused as to why she'd think I'd be upset.  
"Well like I don't like when you hang out with girls and beck was always jealous when I hung around other boys,"she says softly,"Im always jealous though I know you aren't that kind of person but I just wanted to make sure.i laugh and take her hand in mine.   
"First Beck should have worried more about you being around girls,"I say with a smirk,"second your mine and I don't worry when your around other people Jade. I know you love me as much as I love you and your not going anywhere,"   
She smiles and nods before letting out a sigh.   
"I really wish I could be more like you...if you said Max was staying at your house I'd show up and demand to stay as well,"she says pulling into my drive way. I kiss her nose softly.  
"I would gladly let you stay but nothing would happen your the inky person I need,"I say getting out of the car and heading inside. I am worried though not that Jade would ever cheat on me ,I know she wouldn't,no I'm worried about why max would call out of the blue after missing school and to ask to stay over with her. I sit down in my bed and as I pull my homework out I pray max is okay.


	22. What's really going on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm I guess I should warn you this chapter sorta deals with some issues that may bother people so please read with caution!
> 
> http://youtu.be/R5VgTog_Has

Jade  
I pull up to Max's and see her standing out on the curb looking at the ground with her hood pulled up.  
"Hey Max,"I call out and she jumps and I instantly feel terrible that I've scared her. She looks back at the house before grabbing the bag off the ground and climbs in the passenger seat. As she's putting her seat belt on a man, no a boy not much older then us comes out of the apartment and knocks on my window. I see Max tense up as I roll the window down just a little.  
"Hey umm Hi I'm Mason,"he says rubbing the back of his head,"I'm Max's foster brother and our mom wants Max back inside,"  
I take in his dark face and can make out a hint of a bruise under his eye. It's hard to see since his skin is so dark but it's there there's also a small cut on his cheek.  
"We actually have a project due so I'm gonna need her to come over to my house could you please explain that and let her know my mother will be home so we will have adult supervision," I say trying to keep the edge out of my voice.  
"Max,"he says looking past me to her,"I'm sorry please come back into he house so we don't get in trouble,"  
"I can't Mason...maybe you should go stay with someone to,"she says in a whisper,"I'll be home tomorrow...Jade please go,"  
I nodded rolling up the window and take off. I look back in the mirror and see Mason look up as the door opens and he nods before his shoulders shag and he goes into the house.  
"Max...."I say as I stop at a traffic light,"are you okay?"  
She doesn't say anything but her shoulders start to shake, I look over to her and see she's quietly sobbing, I look up and see the lights still red but no ones coming so I take off. I get to my house and park before I talk to her again.  
"Max,"I say gently as I put a hand on her arm softly. God why did she as for me I don't know how to deal with this...I can't even deal with my own issues. She jerks away and takes a deep breath before looking over to me and when I see her face my already pale face goes even paler.  
"What the fuck happened,"I growl out with out meaning to. I've lost all control and I feel the anger in me rising as I take in everything. Her once soft pink lips her swollen and the top one has a spit in it that is still bleeding slightly. Her left eye is black and she's having trouble opening it, there looks to be a gash in her head and I see a trail of red in her blonde hair. My hands curl into fists and I want to go back and beat the hell out of that jerk.  
"I can't tell you,"she says softly in a pained voice. I get out of the car and grab her bag.  
"Max get out and come in the house,"I say opening her door. She gets out and I see that the movement has caused her to wince.we get into the house and moms on the couch with surprise on her face.  
"Jade?"she asks as I rush max through the house,"this is max a friend of mine and Tori's we are going to go upstairs and work on a project I'll talk to you later,"  
She nods and I thank god she doesn't question me as we head upstairs. We get to my room and I shut and lock the door.  
"You can't tell anyone or call the cops okay,"she says shaking.  
"Max I need to know what happened,"she shakes her head before talking in he raspy voice again,  
"You can't tell anyone Jade...I wanted Tori here but I'm scared she will tell her dad and he will come to the house again"  
"She won't say anything to her dad max...if you tell us what's going on we can help you,"I say softly knowing I'm lying but hoping she won't see through me.  
"Okay as long as you guys won't tell anyone I'll let you help me,"she says coughing,"I was scared to stay there but I didn't know where else to go...Tyler can't know,"  
"It'll be okay me and tori will help you,"I say texting Tori  
-Tori get to my house now! Max is beat to hell and she wants you here-  
-on my way!-  
I put the phone down and sit on my desk chair as max looks out the window.  
"This is a nice room, I use to have a room like this before..."she says crossings her arms but she jerks in pain and puts them back down to her aides gently.  
"Before what?"I ask  
"The woman I live with she isn't my grandmother,"she says softly. I can't tell what's wrong with her voice but ya coming out so raw it's like she was signing or maybe screaming, I realize the second one seems more legit.  
"She is a foster parent,"she says,"but you figured that out didn't you."  
I nod and wait for her to continue but she doesn't. There's a knock on the door and Max almost falls over.  
"Hey easy it's Tori,"I say already knowing the amount of time it takes for her to get to my house if she has to walk. I open the door and let the panting Latino in.  
"Got here... fast...as...I could,"she says with a little cough. She gets her breathing under control and looks over at max and sees the state of her. She goes into frantic fix it Tori mood.  
"Max, you don't have to tell us what happened right away but you need to take a shower and get the blood off of you....and I'm going to need to check you out,"she says studying the way max winces with every few breaths. Max shakes her head and I see Tori shoot her a look.  
"Max I'm not playing I need to know how badly your hurt....you can give me some bullshit excuse of falling down the stairs I don't even care right now I just need to know your oaky,"she says moving toward my bathroom.  
Max follows with a slight limp. I am secretly proud of Tori for being so demanding and getting her to do what she needed to. Tori comes back out and pulls her jeans off and tee shirt which leaves her standing in a sports bra and undies that match.  
"Come on I need your help she can't stand up very well and I don't want her falling in the shower." She says and I strip quickly, my bra and panties aren't sports at all so where Tori's look like a bikini, I look like I was going to a sex party. When I get to the bathroom Tori is carefully helping max strip. At first my brain is like omg you've wanted this forever but then I see the bruises covering Max and all I can think of is wanting to hurt someone for doing this to her. The girl looks starved I can see her ribs which makes the bruises on them and across her stomach even worse. Tori helps her stand and when I catch a look at her back I almost gasp but Tori shoots me a warning look and I nod biting my lip. I go over and help her into the shower. Thank god my shower is so big. I stand in the back and Tori in the front with max I between us. I hold max up as Tori takes the hose and gently runs it over max being careful not to hurt her. She scrubs the blood out of her hair. I notice instead of cleaning the rag off she just rings it out and throws it out of the shower. She does the same thing with the finger nail brush after she cleans the dried blood from her nails. It clicks that's she's collecting evidence and I shot her a small smile, she's so smart and I love it.  
"Max,"Tori says and I hear the worry in her voice I follow her eyes down to maxes thighs which are coated in blood. The girl is like putty in my hands and I see she's half out of it.  
"Max I need to know what happened down here,"Tori says touching the side of her leg lightly. This finally gets a reaction from the girl who hasn't said a thing or even whined about her injuries. She jerks in my arms crying out and I have to lean back against the wall to keep her from falling.  
"Hey easy max it's me Jade and Tori remember," I whisper softly into her ear. She goes tense but nods.  
"Do you want to clean this up yourself?" Tori asks and Max nods taking the rag.  
"Go,"Max says softly and too nods.  
But when I go to let go of her she almost falls over.  
"I can't just let you go max,"I say softly,"you can't stand,"  
"Please,"Max says.  
Tori climbs out and I help max to sit against the wall before climbing out.  
"We are right here okay,"Tori says rough the curtain.  
"Tori,"I whisper and she looks to me tears filling her eyes, I pull her into a hug and she just leans against me.  
"We have to tell my dad,"she says pulling away to gather the things she's laid on the floor. She puts them in a bag and shoves it under the sink.  
"I need her cloths and what she's got on in there,"she says meaning her underwear.  
"I'll get them when she's done,"I say softly.  
"I'm done,"max says softly. Tori leans in turning he water off as I hold a towel out for her to climb into. She goes and I carefully wrap my arms around her with the towel. She leans back into me and I help her dry as Tori goes and gets her some of my soft pjs. They are black of course and she looks slightly strange in them but now isn't the time to laugh.  
I lay max on the bed and notice Tori was already grabbing her cloths and adding them to the bag.  
"Max should we call Tyler now?"I ask and she shakes her head no.  
"She can't know,"she says softly,"no one can know,"  
I let out a hiss but sit down letting her head rest in my lap as I run a hand gently through her hair being careful not to hit the small cut. She tenses up at first but loosens up after a moment.  
"Thank you for helping me,"she says softly before falling off to sleep.  
I look over to Tori as she walks over.  
"How do I tell my dad about this....I did everything you shouldn't have...I let her wash the evidence away but I didn't see that until after she was already in the shower,"she whispers.  
"I don't know Tor you kept everything though so that's good right?"I say softly pulling her to rest against my side.  
"Ya but I don't know if it's good enough...and she was begging is not to tell anyone."she says with a frown.  
"Well we have to tell someone we can't let his go on anymore....we tried to get her help it didn't work and now look...we won't let her go back there,"I say sternly and Tori nods kissing my cheek. She's shivering and so am I and its then I remember we are both still wet.  
"Go shower I'll stay with her until your done."I say. She puts a blanket around me and puts one over max before going to he bathroom.  
"When you wake up max you have to tell us the truth so that we can help you,"I whisper and the girl just moans in her sleep.


	23. It can't get worse then this can it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language and content warning!
> 
> Okay this is gonna get pretty bad here so read with caution please! I do not agree with anything that one of the characters says in this chapter. I'm sure you'll figure out who it is im talking about.

Max 

I get home after school and head straight to my room. I never stick around in any part of the house for long, that's just a bad idea. I hear Martha my foster mom who I call granny, walking around in the kitchen she is probably trying to make dinner. I feel bad knowing I could help but going out there is a risk, so I just flop down on my bed and start on my homework. 

I hear a knock on the front door and my foster brother goes to answer it, I open my door a crack and see its a police officer, I freeze unsure what's going on. 

The man spots me and I duck my head. 

"Hey there can you come out please,"he says and I walk out trying not to shake. 

"Hi I'm just here on check up on you guys,"he says with a smile. 

"we are fine,"Mason says flashing an award winning smile,"this is the best foster home I've ever been in,"

I nod and finally paste a smile into my face. Martha comes in from the kitchen with a big smile.

"Hello there officer,"she says then she frowns,"I hope one of the kids hasn't done something to get into trouble,they are both such good kids, but sometimes Mason here takes his pranks a little to far and Max is always sneaking out to see that girl friend of hers and she looks like trouble with those tattoos,"

She looks at each of us in turn and we shake our heads. 

"No ma'am it's nothing like that just a CPS check we like to know the kids have everything they need,"he says stepping inside when Mason moves and motions for him to.

"Do you mind if the children show me around and tell me a little about the home ma'am,"the officer asks.

"Not at all sir please go ahead the kids will show you everything and make sure to be polite,"she says the last part to Mason and I. We nod and he follows us to the hallway. We show him the bathroom, kitchen and he had seen the living room.

"Well Mason let me see your room we can chat in there for a moment,"he says following him. After 15 minutes he knocks on my door and I look up from my homework.

"Sure,"I say sitting up.

"I'll leave the door open if that makes you feel better,"he asks and I shake my head.

"Doesn't matter to me,"I say with a forced smile.

"Well how do you like it here?"he asks

"It's nice Martha is great and Mason and I get along really well," I say looks at him. He writes something down. 

"Now we see that Martha has a son he's about 24 does he ever come around?"he asks. I swallow before answering. 

"He comes round for dinner sometimes but that's about it and it's not often,"I say and he writes some more.

"Max is anyone hurting you? You can tell me and I will get you help,"he says and I have to work hard to keep a shocked look off my face. I force a laugh and he smiles.

"No, no one is hurting me. Martha is awesome and Mason is like a really good foster brother he's a grade ahead of me so he helps me with homework all the time it's nice,"

"Okay I'm gonna be straight with you Max. Someone saw some marks on you and called us,"he says softly. My face turns bright red and I look down.

"Can you tell me about the marks please max,"he says in a gently voice,"if you'd rather I can get my partner in here she will talk to you instead,"

"No, there's no need to bring someone else I'm just embarrass," I say still blushing,"like Martha said I have a girlfriend...I'm 16 almost 17....I'll let you connect the dots sir,"I say putting a hand over my face. When I look up again he's blushing and I can't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry you got called for nothing, I can umm call my girlfriend if you want but she has marks the same as me....we are both aware of them,"I say and he stands.

"No need honey I have a teenager I understand,"he says still red faced,"if anything ever does happen call me okay,"

He hands me a card and I nod.

"I will sir," I say walking him to the door,"have a good day and I'm sorry you had to come for no reason," 

"That's fine better safe then sorry,"he says before getting into his car and driving off. As soon as he's around the block I see Martha's son, Chester, coming. Before I can get to my room though he's got ahold of the back of my shirt and I'm flung back into his arms. 

"Chester let me go please,"I cry out shaking. 

"Why was there a cop here?"he screams pinning me against the wall. 

"Someone someone called them but me and Mason told him everything was okay,"I say as he pins my arms above my head with one of his large hands before he moves the free hand To my throat. 

"He better have or your in for a world of hurt girl,"he says leaning in close to my face. I can smell the liquor on his breath and I try to move my face away but he lets go of my throat and holds my face still. 

"Where's my mother?"he asks

"She's in the living room,"I say trying to move my arms free,"Chester your hurting me,"

He lets go and I fall in a heap on the floor. I don't movie until he's in the other room, once he's gone I rush to Mason's room and we shut and lock the door.

"Did you say anything?"he asks me and I shake my head,"me either....I mean we have a sweet deal most the time until he comes over,"

I nod and sit on his bed pulling my knees up to my chest.

"I wish he'd get hit by a car,"I say softly say as I lay my head on my knees. Mason comes over and puts an arm around me. 

"I'll be 18 soon and when I am ill get a place and you can come with me okay,"he says kissing my head lightly,"hell even Tyler can move in ya,we just gotta ride this out until then...if we tell someone we will get separated ,"I smile and look up at him before I frown.

"Shit,I left my phone on the table when we were showing that cop around,"I say ,"Tyler was texting me and is probably freaking out," 

"I'll go get it okay,"he says pulling away and standing,"lock the door and I'll knock twice then once so you know it's me,"

I follow him to the door and do as he says a few minutes pass and he doesn't come back. I'm starting to feel nervous when I hear a loud crash. After a moment of debate I run to the kitchen to see Chester punching Mason in the face. 

"STOP IT,"I scream throwing myself at him and knocking him away. He laughs and puts me down on the ground hard knocking the wind out of me. 

"What do you want!"he yells at me with a twisted smile,"did you want your phone to call back your little dyke friend?"

I gasp as I suck in air to my impatient lungs.

"I asked you a question,"he yells out smacking me hard across the face. Mason is laying so close to me but he's not moving and it makes me nervous. 

"I...I don't have a girlfriend,"I get out after a moment,

"bullshit I see you with those two lesbians all the time and you run off with that butch girl!"he yells in my face, covering me in spit.

"You know what we are going to do,"he says grabbing my phone and pulling me up to sit against the wall. 

"We are going to call her and your going to break up with her,"

"I no...i told you I don't have a girlfriend,"I say shaking.

"Well, then I guess it won't be hard for you to tell the little bitch to hit the road,"he says laughing.

"Your going to make it convincing and if she doesn't believe you I'm going to call your social worker and tell her i caught you stealing from my mother, then how will you go to your special arts school,"he spits out looking through my phone.

"Your text messages show your girlfriend is Tyler is that right?"he says hitting the call button. 

"Hey Max,"I hear Tyler say as Chester hits speaker phone," I was worried about you,"

"Hey Tyler. Sorry I didn't text I thought calling you would be better,"I say the words and it hurts, but then maybe it's better to just break it off so she won't get hurt too. I should have done this a while ago to keep her from the pain.

"Max your acting strange what's up,"she says and I can feel the pain in her voice.

"Tyler I think we should break up, we just live in two different worlds now and it's easier for me to focus on what I want with out you around,"I say and I choke on a sob.

"Max your being insane, this makes no sense,"she says and I can hear her crying,"max I love you,"

"Well Tyler I just don't feel that way about you anymore,"I say taking a deep breath.

"Max somethings wrong I'm coming over I'll be there in an hour,"she says softly.

"No!"I scream with out meaning to,"Tyler I don't want to see you anymore it's over now deal with it okay"

"But max,"she says in a shaking breath.

"But nothing it's done Tyler,"I say and Chester hangs up the phone. I'm sobbing uncontrollably now and he's talking to me but I'm not listening all I can think of is Tyler crying she hasn't cried like this since her father beat her when she said she was moving out to be with me and it hurts knowing I caused it.My head being slammed off the wall brings me back to the reality I am and I look up at Chester in a haze.

"Now that your not a little lesbo bitch anymore Maxxy maybe I can show you what it's like to be with a man,"he sneers,"we have time until my mother is home from bingo,"

"No Chester no,"I say as he pulls at my shirt. Another hit to the face leaves me seeing stars and he pulls my jeans off me. I kick out and swing my arms I'm fighting as hard as I can but it's no use he's so much bigger then me. 

"Max! Hold still knock this shit off and it won't hurt you might actually enjoy it!"he yells shaking me so hard I feel like my head is going to come off. 

The next think I know though he's let go of me and and is laying on the floor with Mason on top of him.

"You son of a bitch,"Chester yells landing a blow on Mason.

"Run Max!"Mason screams as he tries to land another punch to Chester's face. I jump up tripping over my jeans but I manage to get to the other side of the room before I turn back and see Mason being kicked. I can't leave him so I grab a chair and hit Chester as hard as I can with it knocking him down. Mason jumps up grabbing my arm and pulling to his room. He slams the door and we push his dresser against it before Chester gets to it an starts banging on it. 

"Let me in!"he screams but I put my hands on my ears to drown him out and Mason turns his stereo up so we don't have to listen to the words he's throwing at us. I don't know when but I finally fall asleep in Mason's arms and when I wake up the sunlight is seeping through the window. I shake Mason and he sets up looking around slowly.

"Morning,"he says with a groan as he stretches.

"Morning sunshine,"I say sitting up with a moan,"I'm starving,"

"Me too,"he says pulling a shirt on,"I'll head out the window and see if he's gone if he is ill come get you if not I'll run out and get us something and come back through the window,"

"Sounds good I'll just wait here I don't think I can make it down the drain pipe I'm to sore and stiff,"I say as he slips his shoes on.

"No worries babe I got this,"he says with a grin,"years of practice from sneaking out when momma had her drunken boyfriends over. I'll be back in a bit don't leave this room!"

I nod and wave has he ducks out the window. I look at the time and see I've already missed most of school and sigh. 

I hear the front door and assume it's Chester and smile as I move the dresser before peeking out. I text Mason that he's gone and head to the bathroom I try to clean up but I'm so sore I don't feel like it so I leave it and open the door. When I see whose on the other side I scream and try to slam it but it's no use Chester pushes the door open hitting me with it as he does. He grabs my arm and pulls me out before throwing me into the room he uses. I scream for Martha begging her to help me but the woman doesn't answer and Chester just laughs. 

"She went out to get groceries, I gave her money and sent her out when I saw Mason leave,"he says and I mental small myself for by staying put. 

I'm standing now and look at him with all the hate I can muster.

"Let me go Chester and we can forget this happened."I say trying to sound tough. He laughs and moves toward me but I kick him in the most sensitive place I can and he doubles over, I try to run past him but he grabs my arm and pulls me down onto his bed. It smells of booze and sweat just like him. 

"Your little friend isn't here to help you know," he says 

"I know you want this little girl you've wanted it since you came here, I see it in your eyes,"he says undoing his zipper with one hand while he pins me with the other. I'm laying on my stomach and my face is pushed into his bed I feel the tears start but I fight them off I won't give him the satisfaction. 

"There be a good girl and this won't hurt nearly as bad." He says pulling the shorts down I have on. He rubs a dirty hand on my ass and I kick out blindly smiling when I feel him jerk back, I'd hit him somewhere but as soon as I'm punched in the ribs three hard times I regret striking out. He pulls my underwear down and the next thing I know he's flipped me over so I'm looking up at him.

"I promise this will be better then whatever you do with that little dyke,"he stays. I dig my nails into his arms and try and claw at him but he puts a hand around my throat and squeezes. All I can about as he's getting ready to push into me is that I've never actually had anything inside me. Tyler's figures yes but nothing this big, I brace myself and scream out as he forces in. I fight like a wild animal the whole time while fighting back the tears. When he's finished he pulls my cloths back up over me and throws me onto the floor in Mason's room,pulling the door shut.

I grab my phone off the bed and text the first person that comes up, it's Jade. She says she will come get me, I hear the door close and this time I know he's really left. I let myself cry before picking myself up and going to my room. I pull jeans on and a hoody as I start stuffing random things in a bag. I slip out the front door and hide by the garbage can when Chester comes around the corner he doesn't see me and heads into the house, Mason comes home and sees me and gets nervous but heads I into the house when Martha gets home. He knows I need to leave so he tries to keep them busy. When Jade pulls up I wonder if I made a mistake but when I see chester's face in the window I get in the car. Mason comes out and I can tell hers scared but he decides to let me go I don't look back as we drive off I'm to scared of what I will see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://youtu.be/UIUd-EdiFF8
> 
> this chapter was insanely hard to write. I wanted to change it I really did...then I wanted to add more details but I just couldn't...I've grown to love max and it hurt to write this but from the start I knew this was how the story was going to go...I wanted to show what really happens to a lot of foster children and after research and talking to some I decided to go ahead and continue this the way I had started...trust me you can't hate me more then I already hate myself for this chapter.


	24. Connections

So before I start I messed up Chester's age he's 27 not 24. It's sorta important for the rest of the story to fall into place sorry about that. 

Tori  
As I'm in the shower letting the hot water rush down over me I cry. I don't know what to do or how to even handle this. I tried getting max help and this happened, what am I suppose to do now. I need to call my father and tell him but Max was so scared and didn't want the cops to know. I slam my fist into the shower with out meaning to but it makes me feel better. I finish getting cleaned up and when I go back out I see Jade still holding Max and I switch places letting her go get warmed up. I ran a handle idle through Max's hair and I'm almost asleep when a phone on the nightstand goes off. I pick it up and see its Max's.   
-max I went to Tony's to stay please call me back and tell me what happened...I told you not Leave me room until I was back...what did that bastard do to you max?-   
The contact name says Mason so at least we can rule him out as the person who hurt her. Her phone goes off again and it's from Tyler.  
-maxy what is going on you call me sobbing breaking up with me when I was in the process of moving to the new apartment...the one we picked out together bear your school...I just don't understand babe if you don't want to move in that's fine we can slow down but please please don't give up on us....I love you max-   
I have no idea what to do I know texting Mason back is stupid since I don't know what happened but Tyler needs to know even if max broke up with her...she still loves her and judging by the way max just moaned out her name in her sleep I'm guessing she still cares about her as well.   
-Tyler is this Tori. I have max at jades house something has happened can you please come over-   
I text her he address and get a reply right away.  
\- I can be there in ten minutes is she okay???-  
-she is safe now-  
That's all I can type because i don't know if she is okay. I grab my phone and call my dad I don't know what else to do.  
"Dad, it's Tori."I say taking a shaky breath,"my friend max who I had you check on she's pretty beat up and I think she was sexual assaulted,"  
"Well I have everything We used I clean her up....I know it gets rid of evidence but she wouldn't go to a hospital dad and I didn't know until after....no don't send anyone yet...she's asleep let me see if I can get her to tell me what's going on first...I'm fine just worried and not really sure what to do...ill text you when she's awake and what's going on...she said no cops though so I don't know...ya dad I understand I'll message you as soon as I know something,"  
Jade comes out of the bathroom and slips into shorts and a tank top which is exactly what I'm wearing. Max had been shaking so much we'd out her in long pants and a long sleeve shirt.   
"Tyler is on her way,"I say softly.  
"That's good,"Jade says sitting beside me,"i feel bad for thinking it was her,"  
"Hey you were just going based on what you saw and the way she acted,"I say kissing her cheek softly.  
"Ya but if I'd have focused on the others around her I might have seen what was going on,"  
"You can't blame yourself Jade, I won't let you not for this!"I say sternly and she gives a small smile.  
There's a knock on the door and Jade goes to answer it. Her moms standing at the door.  
"I just wanted to check on you all...you brought that girl in and she looked dead on her feet then door comes racing into the house and now there's a girl downstairs useing the bathroom who was looking for you all." She says picking at her finger nails.  
"Ya mom everything is fine,"Jade says softly,"our friend max got in a fight with her parents and umm Tyler is her girlfriend,"  
"Jade I'm not stupid, not anymore,"she says and looks over to me and to the girl in my arms,"I won't call the police but I expect you to once you've got the whole story...I will help you this one I promise,"  
Jade hugs her mom and then the woman goes back downstairs and Tyler comes up.  
"MAX,"she screams and Jade has to catch her as she falls to the floor in front of her.  
"Shhh,"Jade says putting an arm around her,"she's sleeping, don't wake her she's just fallen asleep let her rest."  
"What happened,"Tyler asks softly  
"We don't know, she didn't say anything,"I say putting a hand on Tyler's arm.   
"It was that bastard!"Tyler says running a hand on Max's face softly,"he'd been beating on her an Mason but she kept saying it was only the one time...my old man use to hit me  I should have known better,"  
"Hey this isn't your fault either,"I say,"max kept it from everyone,"  
"We thought it was you,"Jade says softly,"I'm sorry,"  
"Well you did see me smack her so I understand why you would think that,"Tyler says kissing max softly.  
"But it was Chester...I was doing all I could to get her out of that place,"  
I look over and see Jade has moved back and looks like she's going to be sick.  
"Jade?"I ask slipping out from under max and going to her. She's leaning back against the wall with her hands in her hair,"what's wrong?"  
"Chester Wilkins?"Jade asks softly.  
"Ya that's Martha's last name and he's her son so I'm assuming that'd be his last name,"  
Jade collapses against me and I struggle to lower us both to the floor. Tyler looks over confused and I have no idea what to say I'm just as confused.   
"That's him,"she says.  
"Ya the man who hurt max,"Tyler says   
"Babe what's wrong do you know him?"I ask   
"Him Tori...he isn't suppose to be anywhere around here though they said they said he moved after the court hearing,"she says.  
It's then as Jade buries her face into my chest and sobs that I realize who this man is.


	25. I know what to do

Jade  
I feel like I'm going to die I can't breath and my heart feels like it's going to explode out of my chest. I'm vaguely aware of someone holding Me and trying to get my breathing under control. I think it's Tori but even she can't get through to me right now all I can see is Chester's face, the man who took my sister away has hurt my friend and it could have all been avoided if I had only gone to the court hearing that day. If I'd have been able to testify to what I'd seen him do to my sister then maybe Max wouldn't be hurt right now.   
My vision is blurry and the next thing I know I'm laying on the floor looking up at Tori's tear stained face.   
"Jade I got your mom she's coming okay,"I hear Tori say. I shake my head and see Tyler is holding a crying max and my mom is coming through the doorway.  
"I'm fine,"I say sitting up slowly,"I just lost it for a minute okay everyone calm down,"  
"Are you sure you okay Jade?"Tori asks for the millionth time in the last two hours.  
"Fine I'm more worried about max,"I say looking at her from across the room where she sits on Tyler's lap, resting her head on the other girls shoulder.   
"I'm worried about you both,"Tori says kissing my head.   
"Hey guys Max says she's ready to tell us what happened,"Tyler says stiffly. I'm sure she wants to know but at e same time doesn't. I don't think I'd want to hear Tori telling me about something like this it would kill me to know someone hurt her.  
"It started about four ago when he moved in,"max says. She goes on to tell us how Chester beat her and her foster brother but they kept it hidden so they wouldn't be split up, both losing there family's they had grown close to each other. I notched she left out about what had happened last night, I guess she didn't want to talk about that yet and who would.   
"I guess Chester isn't even suppose to be at his moms house because of some trouble he got into like five or so years ago,"max says softly,"but Martha says he's a good person...if she only knew,"  
"Chester is not a good person!"I spit out,"he's a rapist, abusive, murdering ass!"  
"I don't know about murder..."max says and I see Tori shaking her head as she pulls be close to her.   
"He killed my sister,"I say softly,"Max this is my fault,"  
"DAMN IT JADE,"Tori yells out causing as all to jump,"I love you and I know I will never feel the way you do I can't understand it....but you have got to stop blaming yourself! You were a child the people who were suppose to listen to you didn't help  
..it..is..not..your..fault!"  
I know deep down it wasn't but it still hard not to think that way.   
"I'm so confused,"Tyler says and I sigh before slowly explaining everything.   
"So it's the same guy then,"max says softly,"Jade I'm so sorry I brought this trouble to you,  
"No,"I say rubbing at my arms,"I'm glad you did now maybe we can get that asshole and put him away,"  
"No!"max says quickly trying to jump up off Tyler's lap but Tyler had the sense to wrap her arms around her and hold  her down.   
"You can't tell anyone,"max says quickly,"I'll get moved...then Mason will be moved!"   
"Max we have to tell someone this can't keep going on,"Tori says.   
"I agree, this asshole needs to pay and you need help babe,"Tyler says running a hand through Max's blonde hair.  
"I can handle it,"max says looking at the floor.   
Tyler shakes her head and kisses Max's cheek softly. She looks like she's going to cry when max tenses up and just stirs the fire in me again. I want him to pay for what he's done to my sister...to my friend. He should have never been free to hurt Max this is my fault and I'm going to fix it anyway that I can.$  
"No you can't...and you don't have to!"I say touching Max's hand gently,"I've seen what happens when people try to handle him alone and I won't let him hurt another person,"  
"I'm scared the police won't believe me,"max says,"and if I talk to them Mason will be upset,"  
"But Mason doesn't know about what happened when he was gone,"Tori says.  
"Right, I know Mason he will be on board with whatever plan we choose,"Tyler says hugging max tightly.   
"I don't know."max says softly. Everyone must have noticed how quiet I had gotten because all eyes turned in me when I stood up and cross my arms.  
"I know what we have to do and it won't involve Max going to the cops,"I say looking at them each in turn,"a way that he won't hurt anyone ever again."  
"What's that? Black mail?"Tyler asks.   
Tori looks at me as I shake my head to Both of their guesses. I open my mouth and speak slowly but sternly.  
"We are going to kill him,"


	26. Someone help

Tori   
I look at Jade like she's lost her mind...wait no there's no like she has lost it. I know she's stressed but this is just insane.   
"Jade,"I say calmly pulling her into a hug,"we can not kill anyone,"  
She grows tense in my arms before relaxing.  
"I know,"she mumbles softly.  
I rub her back as Tyler rubs at Max's and let out a sigh.  
"Max your going to the police,"Tyler finally says.  
"I can't they will take me away,"she says nervously,"and I don't think I can tell them....about it,"  
"We will all be there with you and I'll talk to my dad maybe he can work something out for you and Mason,"I say softly.  
"Fine,"max says getting up and crossing her arms,"but I don't want Martha to get in trouble she didn't know,"   
"I'm sure we can work something out,"I say texting my dad,"my dads going to come pick us up and take us to the station,"  
Everyone nods and I start digging through jades closet for a pair of jeans and a tee so I don't have to go out in basketball shorts. I change and help max find something she will be comfortable in and then we head downstairs. Jade walks over and tries to explain a few things to her mom but I notice she leaves out the name. My dad pulls up and I'm thankful he's brought moms car instead of his police car.  
"Okay tell me where you live again Max, I'll get your foster brother and explain to your foster mother that she needs to come down to the station, I've already gotten ahold of your social worker,"my dad says softly.  
After the directions we get to Max's my dad goes in , Mason comes out leaning on my dad.  
"He looks worse then when I left,"max says as tears start to fall,"Chester must have been upset I left,"  
"It's not your fault,"Jade says from the very back of the Tahoe. Max nods from the middle row then turns and looks back at her as I slip an arm around my girlfriends shoulders.  
"Fine I'll say it wasn't my fault if you'll say none of this was yours,"max says confidently. I'm actually shocked at how strong she sounds.   
"I can't max,"Jade says softly,"I could have prevented this,"  
"No you couldn't Jade it was the way things had to happen,"max says balling her hands into fists,"things happen in this world and they all happen for a reason!"  
"Fine!"Jade says as she starts to cry,"it wasn't my fault,"  
I pull Jade close to me as dad and Mason get into the car.   
"I've already called everyone we are meeting at the hospital, the two of you need looked at,"my dad says. No one disagrees and we set off again.   
Tyler, Jade, and I have to wait out front as Max and Mason go back with their social workers. About an hour later a doctor comes out and Tyler is allowed to go back and sit with max. They've moved the foster siblings into a room together after they begged but we still weren't allowed back yet.   
Finally my dad comes out and sits in between Jade pulling me into a hug and putting an arm around Jade which causes her to stiffen for a moment.   
"Max is as good as can be expected, she has a broken rib and her shoulder actually out of place but they've already set everything she will be in a slog for a while but she'll be okay. The bastard at least used a condom so she is lucky on that front and the cloths you saved had traces of dna on them so once the lab is done we can match it to him and send him to jail."dad says kissing the top of my head,"Mason is a little worse....his arm was broken and so are a few knuckles on one of his hands, he also has three broken ribs, nothing was punctured though so he will be okay. They are both pretty bruised up and will need to take it easy but they should be okay....there's a psychiatrist on the way to speak with them both and then we can see how they really are,"  
I hug my dad tightly, I'm so glad to have him.   
"After that you should be able to see them,"he says standing up,"I have to get to the station and get the paperwork started so we can go after this Chester person...your mom will be here soon after you speak with max I'd like for you both to go home and get some rest,"  
"Sure dad,"I say softly scooting close to Jade again.  
"Jade can stay at our house or you can go to hers as long as there's a parent there...I would prefer to have you both at ours though until we can get this guy behind bars,"  
"Okay dad I'll text you and let you know what's going on,"I say as Jade rests her head on me.   
My dad nods and heads off leaving me to try and figure out what my girlfriend is thinking.  
"Jade,"I say softly.  
"Mmm,"she mumbles not moving, I glance over and see her eyes are closed.  
"Never Mind we can talk about it later go ahead and rest,"I say gently as I carefully out and arm around her and hold her tightly. I use my free hand to text everyone to let them know we are all okay and that max is at the hospital and I will update them once I know what's going on. I leave out a lot of the details though not wanting to put Max's business out there even if it is to our friends. She can tell them all what she wants later. I kiss the top of jades head and smile as she lets out a little sigh.


	27. Monsters are real

Jade  
I don't know how I fell asleep in the hospital but I did and when I finally woke up Tori was curled up against me in the chair.   
Everything went by in a blur after that. Mason and Max were moved and Tori's dad made sure they'd stayed together and max got to stay school with us even though it would be a while before she came back. Tori and I spent a lot of time with my mom before she went back home. She was happy that Chester would get what was coming to him. Tori's dad led the assault to find him and we were all happy when Chester put up a fight and he got to knock him around some.   
It's been two weeks and the court hearing is coming up, we promised max we would go but after talking to Tori about it I'm scared. I'm not sure if I can face the man who killed my sister and hurt my friend.   
It comes a lot sooner then I want it to. When I wake up I'm happy to feel Tori's arms around me and I look up from the floor and see max and Tyler snuggled together on the bed. Across the room cat is laying on top of a snoring Andre and Trina is curled up against beck. I noticed Robbie was missing but had a feeling he had made his way to Mason's room and was curled up with him. For some reason the two of them were trying to keep it hidden that they were together but we all knew it. I sat up and smiled as Tori reached for me but settled for cuddling my pillow. The clock read 4 which mean we still had five hours till court, it also meant that is only been asleep for an hour and a half. I walked down the stairs careful not to wake Max's new foster parents up as I started a pot of coffee. I know I'd need to make at least three pots for all the sleeping people but for now one would do.   
I curled my legs under me and sipped at my cup trying to straighten my thoughts out. I'd been going to actual therapy everyday for the past two weeks and it's helped a lot. I'm not as mean and moody as I use to be but as my shrink says Rome wasn't built in a day and it will be a long time before I'm completely over everything that happened. It's nice being open with my friends about it but it's still hard for me. Honestly I still wouldn't be talking to the shrink if Tori wouldn't have been so supportive. I look up when I hear a noise and see its one of the little kids that lives in the house.   
"Hi,"I say Forcing a smile,"shouldn't you be in bed?"  
"Yes, but I have nightmares,"the little girl says I think her name is Chloe but I'm not sure since she and her sister look so much a like.   
"Hmm I have them too,"I mumbled around my cup before siting but down.   
"Your Chloe right,"I say standing up and walking over to her.she nods and I smile that means she's 7 if I remember what max told me.  
"Are your nightmares about monsters?"she asks with wide eyes.  
"They are,"I say reaching my hands out unsure if she'll even let me hold her. It didn't take her long to think about it though before she had wrapped her arms around me. I carefully picked her up and set her on the counter.  
"Mine are always about the monsters that my real mommy had in her house,"she says softly,"  
"I see my monster is one that use to live with my sister,"I left out the part about the monster moving to Max's house.  
"but now I have a new mommy and daddy and there are no monsters here...they tell me monsters aren't real but sometimes I get scared...they don't know it but monsters are real,"  
"I know,"I say I want to tell her monsters aren't real but I can't lie to her,"but your mommy and daddy will protect you and now max is here I'm sure she will,"  
"You are smart about monsters will you keep them away too?"she asks.   
"I can try,"I say softly.she smiles and looks at me like in the best person in the world.  
I smile again and start looking through the cabinets before I down across what I want.  
"Well you know what will help you feel better,"I say getting the milk out and pouring some into a small pot.  
She shakes her head.   
"Hot chocolate,"I say tickling her. She squirms and laughs.  
"I never had it made with milk before,"she says watching as I pour in the nesquik once it's finished I find a monster high plastic coffee mug and put some of the steaming sugar drink in it. I top it off with whip cream I find in the fridge and hand it to her once it's cooled enough.   
"Whoa kid slow down you'll make your stomach hurt,"I say pulling the mug away from her mouth.   
"But it's so yummy,"she says pulling it away to drink again. I pick my coffee mug up and help her climb off the counter before heading to the front porch. It's a nice one that's in closed with large windows.   
"Wanna sit with me and watch the sun wake up?"I ask her. She climbs onto my lap and I slowly rock back and fourth in the chair.   
"Tell me a story,"she asks with a yawn. All the stories I know would freak the kid out so I settle for something else.   
"Can I sing instead?"I ask.  
"Yes! Max sings to me sometimes I like it,"she says excitedly snuggling against "You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud, not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up" I have to bring it down some because it is way to early to sing that high but she doesn't even seem to notice.  
"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium"  
Her eyes are getting heavy and I I have to take the mug from her hand so she doesn't spill what little is left in it.  
"Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much"  
She wraps her arms around her neck and I smile to myself as I close my eyes.  
"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium"

"Stone-heart, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone heart loves bulletproof glass"

"You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium"

Once she falls asleep I sit and watch light start to chase the darkness away as I him the song to myself.  
If only it could leave my mind as easily.


	28. Live life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took longer then normal for me to update! We are getting close to the went and it's getting harder to write knowing it will be over soon. Two more chapters! But don't freit I may do two spin offs!   
> Anyway listen to   
> Hero by skillet I did when I wrote this one

Tori  
When the alarm goes off I open my eyes quickly and notice that Jades not laying against me. I look around at our friends as they start to stir and smile. It's amazing that we are all so close and it's great Max now has such a good support system. Everyone else started getting ready but I decided to go and find my girlfriend. I knew she was probably almost as nervous as Max and would need me to help ground her. She's been doing great lately though between therapy and taking to me I think she's making progress. I know we have a long journey ahead of us and Jade will always have issues but I'm hoping that they will be less and she will finally be able to truly be happy. I know our friend has the same road laid out for her and i pray every night that she will stop having the nightmares and be able to cope with what happened to her.   
My mom told me yesterday she was worried about me, that I needed to take time for me and make sure I was okay with everything but I'm fine.....at least I feel fine....aside from the out in my stomach but that's only there because of my worry for Jade and I can tell it's slowly going away. I'm pulled from my thoughts when I walk out and see Jade asleep with Max's foster sister Chloe curled up on her lap, also asleep.   
I pull my phone out and snap a few pictures before going and waking them both up gently. I'd noticed Max's foster mother in the kitchen making pancakes so it was easy to get the little girl to run off.   
"Jade come on babe,"I said gently kissing her.  
"Mmm give more minutes,"she moaned and I laughed.  
"KIDS BREAKFAST LETS GO,"I heard Max's foster father yell,"LETS GO KATE SAID IF YOU DONT GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE SHES COMING AFTER YOU AND TRUST ME YOU DO NOT WANT THAT!!!"  
"Marty knock it off their all just waking up,"I heard the woman say laughing.   
Jade was smiling when I looked back to her and she allowed me to pull her from the rocking chair   
"We better go I don't want Kate after my ass,"Jade said laughing,"your the only girl I want after this,"  
She smacked her ass when she said the last part and I couldn't help but laugh as we headed into the large dinning room.   
The house was huge and the dinning room easily held the two adult, two young children, and ten teenagers.  
I recalled Max saying that Kate had wanted at least 7 children but had been unable to have any so she and her husband had decided to become foster parents since they had such a huge house and so much love to give.   
We were the last to the table but no one had started eating yet. We sat across from max and Tyler and waited for Marty to say grace. Jade was normally annoyed by this kind of thing but after max told us Marty and Kate didn't really follow religion the old fashioned way shed gotten over it. we were all happy to learn that they were okay with max being a lesbian which was better then her own parents.  
"God, we thank you for bringing us all together today, we also thank you for bringing max and Mason into our lives as well as all their living friends and their partners. We pray that they will be a part of our family from now on and that you will watch over them as they heal from their physical  and mental wounds. We pray that the court hearing goes okay today and that they are able to live happy lives from now on. Amen," Marty said all this with a smile on his face and it made me laugh. He really seemed like a good person and I was happy for Max and Mason.   
We all said amen even Jade which surprised me, we all started eating which turned out to be pretty funny with the younger girls there.   
After breakfast I climbed into Jades car with Max and Tyler. Max's foster parents were coming but they had to wait on Sam their babysitter to get there.   
Once we reached the large court house I could see max getting nervous but Tyler was good about holding onto her and talking her down. It wasn't until Jade's grip on my hand started to hurt that I noticed how scared she was. She hadn't seen Chester since he killed her sister and it was clearly taking a toll on her. I put my arm around her and held her close as we walked inside. I wasn't surprised to see my parents sitting there but I was shocked to see jades mother and father.....and they were both siting together. I pointed them out to Jade but she didn't really pay attention her focus was on the man sitting at the table in the front of the room. We all took our seats directly behind the table Max and Mason were going to sit at. Jade clung to me and i couldn't help but feel bad at the scared look in her eyes.   
I kissed the top of her head before whispering in her ear.  
"He's going to jail, he can't hurt anyone again," I say softly.  
She turns and looks at me with tears in her eyes.  
"But he's already hurt people Tori how is him going away now going to help,"  
I let out a sigh. I'm normally so good at helping people but who do you deal with this....I try and think how I would feel if it had been Trina but even then I can't know how Jade is feeling because mine is just pretend I can look over and see my sister is fine.  
"I honestly don't know Jade,"I say hugging her close,"the only thing you can do is to live your life in a way that would make your sister happy,"  
"I'm trying to,"she said softly as the judge came out,"having you makes it easy to be happy,"   
I couldn't help but smile at her before turning my attention to my friends as the lawyers started talking.


	29. is it over

I'm so sorry it's taken so long for me to post my life has been turned upside down. My grandfather got really sick last month and I was with him and then he past away, three days later my fiancé who id been with for 6 1/2 years broke up with me so I had to move all my stuff into my moms very small house where I now sleep on a couch since my fiver year old brother has my old room...I bought my great grandparents house and since it hasn't been lived in for three years it's a mess and the pipes are busted among other things so I've been trying to fix it up with the help of a few friends...then I got a promotion at work so I was happy for that except I had to go to dc for a week for a big training conference....I'm now back at my moms and still working on the house while dealing with everything else so ya my life's a mess and i honestly haven't had time to write sorry for that :-(   
The next chapter will be chapter 30 which will end this story and I promise I will try my best to get it up soon. 

Chapter start   
Jade   
I'm sitting so close together man that killed my sister that I swear I can almost smell him. Having tori near me helps to calm me down but it's hard not to get up and just start screaming at him. All these years I imagined what I'd do if I'd ever see him but seeing him in a court room for hurting my friend was defiantly not something I thought about. I'm pulled from my thoughts when tori stands up and I notice the judge has walked in so I quickly climb to my feet, before sitting down again. I always thought it was stupid to stand for a judge but I'll do anything to make this man happy.   
They let Chester speak first and then Max's lawyer questions him. He does a really good job because Chester is squirming in his chair and sweating a lot. I can't even hide my smile anymore. After that max and mason have turns to explain what's going on and then tori goes up. She's so brave as she explains about how we took care of max and carefully bagged the evidence. I'm shaking by the time they finally call me up. I feel oddly calm though when I look across the room and lock eyes with Chester. I almost smirk but remember thAt now wouldn't be an appropriate time.   
"Ms. Jadlyn West, can you please explain to us how you know this man?"the lawyer asks.  
"He use to date my sister,"I answer leaving out the part about him killing her. I don't want to mess up the trail by bringing up old things.   
"Right, and he was found not guilty in the case involving Jasmine West is that correct?"  
"Yes,"I say through clenched teeth.  
"Okay miss West would I be correct in saying you are upset about this?"he asks with a small smile.  
"Yes,"I say, I'm clenching the arms rest of the chair so hard my knuckles are white,"but this has nothing to do with my sister this is about what Chester dos to Max,"  
"Right,"he says,"can you please explain everything that happened in your own words,"  
"Of course...who's words would I use but my own," I say crossing my arms. I smirk but quickly go back to my journal frown when Tori's face catches my eye. She's shaking her head and frowning so I know I need to be serious and try not to be to much of a bitch.  
"Right okay,"I say leaning back. I go through the story from the beginning not leaving out a single detail and once im finished I'm allowed to take my seat beside tori again. She puts are arms around me and hugs me tightly. It makes me feel slightly better. After everyone else testifies the judge sends the jury to talk and we all have to wait. We go to lunch and half way through are surprised to be called back to the court house. Tori's dad said that can either be really good or really bad. We settle back into our seats after the judge comes out and wait.   
"The jury agrees that Chester Louis Wilkins is guilty on 2 counts of child endangerment, 2 counts of child abuse and 1 count sexual assault on a minor." The judge reads loud and clear. I grab Tori's hand and squeeze as I watch Max start to cry, Tyler moves forward and pulls her into a hug which seems to help her calm down.   
"After reading the verdict I have decided to hand out sentencing today which I know is not normal but I feel as if I can make the ruling now,"the judge says,"on the 2 counts of child endangerment I give five years for each count, on the 2 counts of child abuse I give five years for each count, and on the count of sexual assault I give ten years, these sentences are to be carried out consecutively and with out early parol, mr Wilkins will also have to register as a sex offender for the rest of his life,"  
I look to tori and smile he was going to do 30 years in prison. I wish it was more but at least I know he wouldn't be out for a long time.   
We all head back to Max's house to celebrate and end up falling asleep in a big heap in the living room. It's only after Robbie's foot hit into my face that I wake up and look around at all my friends. Instead of pushing everyone away from me I snuggle under the cover that was thrown over me and pull tori closer as I lean into the warm body at my back. For the first time in years I feel oddly at peace.


	30. The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys the end. I'm not sure how I feel about it might rewrite it later but I feel like the last chapter was sorta how I wanted to end it but I wrote this one because one I have to end on like 30, 29 would have been weird and plus I wanted everyone to sorta see that max and Jade will be okay. It'll take a long time but they will be fine as long as they have those who love them to help. If you like this story you should check out the new one in working on called silent shadow :-) I'm also thinking of writing a few different short spin offs of this about like Max's life before and Jade when she's younger but I haven't decided when I'm going to do that. Thanks for sticking around with me!

4 months later   
Tori  
I sit out in the waiting room with Tyler, who's fallen asleep with her head resting on my arm. I smile as she lets out a little snore, poor thing hasn't been sleeping since Max wakes up screaming every night.   
Instead of moving into the apartment like they'd planned Max's foster parents had asked Tyler to come stay with them to help Max at night. Max has been doing great with therapy though but at night she still has the nightmares.   
I've been dealing with jade and helping her to work brought her issues and she's been doing great.   
Tyler jerks up off my arm as the door at the end of the hall opens and Max steps out. She looks like she's been crying again and Tyler runs to her pulling her tightly against her. They stand there until max calms down and then Jade emerges from the room right in front of me. I don't get to hug her because she hates when I make a fuss when she comes out.   
We all head out to the car and end up at jades house. Between jades house and Max's new house I'm hardly ever home, my parents have cut me a lot of slack lately. I plop down onto jades bed and kick my sneakers onto the floor. 

Jade  
I watch as Tori lays down on the bed and I can't help but curl up around her. I'm worn out and having her in my arms makes me feel a lot better.   
"So what are the plans,"I ask with a yawn.   
"Dunno,"tori says with a yawn of her own,"but those two aren't moving,"  
I look over to max and Tyler who are curled up on my love seat and let out a small laugh.  
"They haven't been sleeping much,"tori says,"Max's nightmares are still pretty bad,"  
I nod and kiss the back of her head, I've had a few but nothing like what max has.   
"She's getting better though, slowly, but hit by but she'll get there,"I say softly. I don't want to wake them when they're sleeping so peacefully. Before long I feel Tori's breathing go steady and I take one more glance at the people in the room before I fall asleep too.

Max  
I wake up with a jolt and almost scream when i feel arms around me but a quick glance lets me know it's Tyler. I carefully pull myself away from her and tiptoe into the bathroom. Once I'm finished and walk back out I curl back into Tyler and wait for everyone else to get up. I'd never wake them especially Tyler because I know she isn't getting enough sleep.   
Things are getting better for me. I have Tyler staying with me and I have a really great foster home. I still miss my blood family but with the therapy I'm slowing learning to deal with it, just like I'm learning to deal with what happened to me. Chester is locked away and I know he can't hurt me or anyone else but I still get nervous and sometimes I can't get the memories out of my head. Everyone says it will get easier and I believe them because day by day I feel myself growing stronger. The best thing is knowing I don't have to do it on my, knowing I have friends who will help me.  
I snuggle down into Tyler's arms a little more, it makes me feel safe.   
I see Jade stir and then tori yawn as they wake up, I can tell they are both trying not to wake Tyler up. 

Tori  
I glance at max and smile before I feel Jade climb over me and head to the bathroom. I sit up and head downstairs to order pizza. Everyone is coming over to hang out tonight so food is a must.   
I go into the living room and start moving furniture around as quietly as I can but before I even get the couch turned Tyler and max show up to help. By the time Jade comes down we've got the living room perfect and the doorbell rings.   
I pay for the pizza and set it in the kitchen along with all the drinks before I get back to the living room the door opens and everyone starts piling in.  
Trina and beck take one love seat and Robbie and mason take the other. Cat and Andrea flop down on one end of the sofa with max and Tyler. This leaves me and Jade to cuddle in the chair which is fine by me. The closer I am with the Jade be happier I am. 

Jade  
Everyone's settled and eating except me. I'm not hungry, I'm content to watch my friends...no, my family enjoy their food.   
When I look around the room I get this strange feeling it's not as strong as what I have for tori but it seems to be pretty close. This is what it's like to be surrounded by love. I almost laugh out loud when I think about it, tori is turning me soft, but that's okay, I'll let my guard down for her. I pull her pack against me and smile as Andrea starts the movie.  
"I love you,"I whisper


	31. Later in life

Tori  
"" that's why I hate you okay...We've grown apart and I can't even stand to look at you anymore let alone touch you! Your pissed because I won't have sex with you anymore but yet you don't want to ask why that is? You've turned cold...like a whole different person and I just can not stand it anymore...I'm taking the kids and going to my parents! Feel free to call when you want to see them..that is if you can pull your head out of your ass long enough to care,"I slam the front door with the last word and lean back against it waiting, wondering if I'll feel someone from the other side try to come through it. After a moment I look up and see the kids looking at me from the car.  
"Mom," Anna says rubbing her small fist on her tear stained face. It's then that I know no one is coming out of that door. I clear my throats and climb into the car starting it before looking to Micheal.  
He's not shed a tear he's just sitting in the back with an arm around his little sister. I catch his eyes in the mirror and he nods. He understands that we can't stay and it's then I slowly put he car in gear.

Jade  
Tears fill my eyes as Tori walks from the house. I can feel the frustration in her voice and it kills me not to run to her but I can't.  
"Ms. West?"someone finally says and I look down from my chair and quickly snap back to reality.  
"Right ummm cut that was perfect! Good job Tor! Great Job Kids...Abby I really felt the sadness there that Anna was supposed to be feeling. Kyle the look in your eyes you nailed it!  
"Thanks Jade,"Kyle says as he climbs out of the car. Abby follows after her brother and heads to get a juice i look over at Trina with a smile as she helps them giving them both a big hug. She's an amazing handler i was nervous when Tori tried to get me to hire her but she's come to love those two as if they were her own it's going to suck when the movie wraps up and they hear back to their normal lives with out any of us.  
I climb down and ignore my assistant  who's going on and on about the scene as I get to Tori who's still sitting in the car leaned over the wheel. I reach in and out a hand on her shoulder softly.  
"Hey babe what's wrong?"I ask leaning my head in.  
She looks up at me her dark eyes finally spilling over the tears she'd held in during the scene. 

Tori  
I look up at Jade and finally lose it. I'm crying and hardly notice when she opens the door and then ills me into a hug. I let her hold me a moment before I can finally form words again.  
"Jade when you wrote this scene...you didn't...it's not...it doesn't have anything to do with how you feel about me does it?"I finally get out.  
I wait and at first she frowns then she looks mad and finally she just starts laughing.  
I smack her arm playfully and get her to stop.  
"Ouch...Tori,"she says rubbing at her arm.  
"It's not funny West,"i say hugging her tightly.  
"Tori it's so funny I don't even want to answer you,"she says kissing the top of my head.  
"Jade we have been together since 11th grade we are now 21 it's been like 5 years! How am I suppose to know that you still love me!"I say softly.

Jade  
I almost want to smack Tori but I've never laid a hit her...well I haven't ever hit her out of anger I've only hit her when she's asked. I shake my head thing not to think about how hot Tori is when I smack her right ass.  
"Anyway Tori I love you I've always loved you and I always will love you now calm down....the next scene is the car accident and you've got to have your game face on babe,"I say kissing her roughly. I jerk back when I feel a pain in my lip and put a finger on the sore spot pulling it away to find blood. I look down at her and cock and eyebrow up.  
"Your so going to get it later," I mumble licking my lip. Tori just grins as I walk away and I'm still muttering about her when I climb into my chair. 

Tori  
I actually didn't mean to make Jade bleed I only meant to bit her softly but a bug landed on my arm and it scared me which caused me to but down harder. Oh well we could be pretty rough at times so I wasn't all that worried about it. We get ready for the next scene which is going to be extremely hard but I know I can handle it. This is Jades first movie and the whole gang offered to help so she could save on money. It's turning out nicely and it's fun having everyone together again on a project.  
Max works as a therapist at a nonprofit that helps teens in the foster system if they are being victimized by their guardians. She's got a few more years of school left but the office she works for allows her to help out and have offered her full time once she's got her degree finished.  
Tyler still works at the auto garage and is finishing her last year of Technical Engineering she's gotten an offer to work for the state fixing computer issues but hasn't said if she's going to take it or not.  
Mason dropped out of college and works as a model for buckle. He has to travel a lot for work but he loves it and Robbie is always with him since he decided to follow a career in photography and somehow weaseled his way into working at the agency that Mason modeled for.  
Andre is actually in my band and we just finished up a small tour.  
Cat decided to become a teacher and is currently doing her training at Hollywood arts and has a job lined up next year once she's finished up her degree.  
Beck and Trina actually broke up when Trina went off to college but have recently gotten back together.  
He's been in a few big time movies and just turned down a role so that he could help Jade with this project.  
Trina flunked out of school and now writes for a fashion magazine which is pretty cool because sometimes she gets to go to amazing party's and take me with her.  
We all ended up living in the same apartment building which is a lot of fun when we are all home.  
I smile as Beck comes out of the house and straightens the tie he's wearing as we set up for the next scene.

Jade  
I must have changed cloths like 15 times already which is going to cause us to be late but I can't help it I'm so nervous. The gangs all hanging out tonight for the first time in months and I'm just not sure what to wear. Tori was already dressed and went ahead with Robbie and Cat to the restaurant after giving me a strange look. If she only knew what I had planed. I reach down and feel the small box sticking out of my dress pocket, because ya I was at least smart enough to pick a dress I could hide the ring in, i feel less nervous. I love Tori and tonight I'm going to prove that I want her forever. 

Tori  
I'm nervous as hell and I can't stop moving around as Robbie drives to the restaurant.  
"Damn it tor sit still would ya,"be finally says with a smile,"everything is going to be fine we made sure of it...everything is perfect down to the last detail....Max got the flowers set up, Andre has the music ready and Trina set up the video camera to catch it all. Your going to do fine...all you have to say is Jade will you marry me...I'm sure you'll nail it,"  
I nod nervously but feel a smile creep up tonight's the night I'm going to ask Jade to be mine forever.

Jade  
I talked to Beck and he made sure the camera was set up because tori always said she wanted this filmed so she could watch it over and over again. I made sure that Cat got the balloons set up because why not go big I was only going to get to do this once and Tyler just pulled in to pick me up. We'd actually gotten pretty close over the years and now I trusted her just as much as. E rest of my friends.  
"Ready?"she asked with a smirk.  
"As I'll ever be," I answered as I climbed into the car:

Tori  
Dinner was going amazing we were all having a great time and before I knew it the music started and I stood up. I was shocked to see Jade stand as well but it worked out better that way.  
It was funny at the same time we both reached for each other's hand. 

Jade  
Tori stood up almost on que when I did. I heard a song playing and smiled it was pretty perfect.  
We both grabbed each other's hands at the same time and I swear as if it was planned we both held up a ring.  
"Tori will you marry me?"I asked but the worlds slipped out with out me paying much attention to my own voice because she was speaking as well.

Tori  
I held the ring up and smiled but my eyes left her face when I noticed something in her hand.  
"Jade will you marry me?" I said at the same time she did.

Third person  
Jades eyes grew large as she realized what Tori had just said and then she begin to laugh.  
Tori pulled Jade in tightly and grinned before turning to her friends who were all exchanging looks of confusion. Somehow they'd broken off into two groups and helped each of the girls plan this amazing proposal.  
Just as the others started to laugh balloons start to fall around both girls and they each grin.  
"Well is that a yes from both of you?"someone yells out from the back.  
"Yes,"they both say together.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's said after every story but please comment or leave me kudos so I know if anyone actually likes this. If you write fanfictions you totally understand how much it sucks when no one likes something you write and if you don't well hey it rly rly sucks so please like or comment. Hell if you don't like it tell me I don't care at least its feedback.


End file.
